Generation
by moshea
Summary: It's been seventeen years, since my last blast Upper East Siders. Hope you enjoyed my dissapearnce, because I'm back. XOXO Gossip Girl *sequel to my story Inevitable*
1. Prologue

**_Hello all. This is a sequel to my Gossip Girl Fic Inevitable. _**

**_Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

_Hello Upper East Siders,_

_Yes it's been a while since I last posted, but I've been trying to give you space since C and B's happy ending, not anymore._

_Today as we know is C and B's seventeenth wedding anniversary._

_Seventeen years and four kids later C and B still rule the UES with an iron fist. Of course Chuck almost literally runs it, with Bass Industries becoming one of the biggest companies in the world, and the biggest on the Eastern Coast. B gained control of her mothers company, and has caused business to soar Eleanor Waldorf designs is now one of the most renowned boutiques in the world. Congrats B. But let's not assume that this means they're all grown up. We all know that C and B still play their little games, and still own that limo. Let's hope the children don't use their daddy's private limo much..._

_N and S got married, duh! It did take him two years to get up the courage, and now three children later the couple still act like teenagers. N's the new newspaper mogul, bigger than Murdoch. S is the woman of the UES, took after her mum in all aspects, except the five marriages and bad mothering thing. We all knew N and S would be together, ever since the Shepard's. And rumor has it N and S still like to go at it when in public. Good to know things haven't changed._

_Lonely Boy married, for some unfathomable reason, V. He's now a very popular author, and she an 'indie' film maker. Oh yeah they also have a kid. So good for them I suppose._

_And I now I talk to you, Audrey Holly Bass, Charles Harold Bass, Bartholomew Bass II, Cornelia Blair Bass, Sienna Claire Archibald, Lily Ivy Archibald, William Eric Archibald and yes even you Dylan Rufus Humphrey. I'm back, and I'm back for you. I know you, and you'll know me soon enough._

_Care to know all your parents dirty secret's? Maybe learn the side of Chuck Bass, before he had B. Find out what really happened between Lonely Boy and S, and how clueless N really used to be. Let's hope you give me as much fun as your parents before you. And I know I'm personally hoping for Chuck Bass 2.0 to be as heartless as his Daddy._

_And so a new generation begins..._

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHARLES**

_What the actual hell?_

I stared at the phone screen, at the faces in the room and then back at the phone screen.

"Heartless." I choked out,

"Charlie?" Audrey asked,

"I am not heartless." I reaffirmed slightly louder, Dylan scoffed,

"Shut it Brooklyn!" I snapped. Angrily I stormed out slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**AUDREY**

_This is not good. Not good. I am totally screwed. _I heard Charlie choke something out.

"Charlie?" I asked tentatively,

"I am not heartless." I stared at him, had this Gossip Girl gotten to him this badly. I heard Dylan scoff, I shot daggers at him.

"Shut it Brooklyn!" Charlie snapped, walking out.

"Good job Dylan." I said rolling my eyes. "Charlie wait!"

* * *

**SIENNA**

_Is this bitch for real? _I wasn't taking much notice of the events around me until I heard the snide comment from Dylan, an angry outburst from Charlie and the following desperate pleas from Audrey.

"What did you do this time Humphrey?" I asked rolling my eyes towards Dylan, before getting up and walking into the other room.

* * *

**DYLAN**

_Stupid upper east side. _Admittedly I didn't mean to scoff at Charlie, and obviously did not want to clear the room. I sighed,

"Right well see you later." I said waving goodbye to the stunned younger Upper East Siders.

* * *

_Well Upper East Siders, my first day back at work has been interesting. Coming out of retirement was most definitely the best decision I could make. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_


	2. October Eleven

**_Hello! So this is the first chapter, reviews are appreciated and adored :)_**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Well Upper East Siders, I hope I have peaked your interest into the dark past of your parents. Enjoy your digging._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHARLIE**

I heard the sharp click of the door and the slow, quiet whispers of my parents voices.

"Hello darlings." I heard my mother, Blair Waldorf say. None of us moved. I looked toward the dark shadow of Chuck Bass, my father, coming up behind her. Audrey and I looked at each other, nodding at Bart and Cornelia, swiftly kissing my mother's cheek they promptly left the room.

"So how was you day?" My mother prompted,

"Oh just great, especially this text we got from this Gossip Girl" I said darkly. My mother flinched and my father set his jaw.

"Oh. Well what did she say?"

"As if you don't know!" I spat,

"I have no idea Charles." She said sternly. I stiffened, as did my father, we hated the use of our full name.

"Why?" Audrey said, "Been to busy going all 50 Shades of Grey with Dad!" My mother looked shocked while my father stifled a laugh.

"N..no!" she stuttered out. "Chuck!" She said desperately,

"Look, we both know who she is and what she does. Please be careful, and don't judge us too harshly."

"Chuck! That is not what I had in mind!" She turned around furiously,

"They're going to find out eventually. Besides, Gossip GIrl helped us in some ways,maybe she could help them also.

"How, how the hell did that bitch help us!"

"You forget the day of our reunion, my dear." My Mothers eyes widened then slitted again,

"It still does not excuse what she did to us before that! She almost ruined my reputation numerous times and-" my Father casually caught her lips, We both looked away.

"Come on love, fancy a quick drive?" My mother giggled.

"Oh my god ew!" Audrey said running out, I walked after her, still having to listen to the faint whispers of my parents,

"Why Mr Bass! I am a married woman, I hope this drive constitutes dinner!" Then the ding of the elevator and silence.

"This is even more disturbing than I imagined!"

* * *

**AUDREY**

"This is even more disturbing than I imagined!" I shouted, Charlie rushed in behind me,

"What is it!"

"This!" There was a picture of my mother on a stage dancing in nothing but her slip.

"Oh my god, this is very very disturbing." Charlie muttered.

"This" I said gesturing toward the screen "is not even the worse thing on there. Look at this..." I scrolled down "there"

"Oh my god..."

* * *

**SIENNA**

"Oh my god!" I screeched, my Mum ran in.

"What Sienna what is it?"

"Dad had sex with MRS BASS! You had sex, with Mr Humphrey and Dad and this Baizen guy and-"

"Alright, alright..."

"Mum how could you do all this?"

"I was young, stupid and had some deep-rooted issue with, well a lot."

"And Dad swapped sex for money! With Mrs Bass' boyfriends step-mother. Mum seriously who the hell were you?"

"We were young and naive! We are not the same people now. We tried to keep this from you, we thought she was gone. Our past was meant to be kept a secret-" I wasn't listening instead I was reading still.

"Oh my god Mum you killed someone!" She stopped dead in her rant.

"What did you just say Sienna Claire Archibald." I turned to my father and gulped,

"Well that's what Gossip Girl said-"

"I do not care what that bitch has to say! If i ever hear you mention that to your mother again I swear to god I'll-"

"Nate, don't. Come on." They turned to leave, once my Dad had left my Mum turned around "His name was Pete, and he was a drug addict. It was a line gone wrong. I didn't kill him, I didn't kill him." Then she left my alone with my computer blaring with images of my parents forbidden past.

* * *

**DYLAN**

"That text is bullshit!" I said dropping my bag to the floor.

"Dylan watch your language."

"Sorry Mum" I muttered, "Who the hell is this Gossip Girl chick?"

"My Dad choked on his coffee while my mother dropped the book she had been holding,

"Where did you hear about her?"

"She text us all."

"All?" Dad questioned

"Me, the Archibald's, the Bass'"

"And why were you with them?"

'"Well, I have this assignment with Audrey Bass due, so I went over to work on it, with her, and there they all were. I really do not like Charlie Bass I tell you what." My dad laughed,

"If he's anything like his Dad, he'll only get worse," He came over and ruffled my head, "Stay out of the eye of Gossip Girl and you'll be fine." With that I walked into my room, thoughts of Gossip GIrl still invading my mind,

* * *

**AUDREY**

"I'm telling you Sienna, it was disturbing the stuff I found on there. My mum and your Dad, oh my god, everyone thought they were going to get married, and my Mum married King Louis of Monaco, and almost married Mr Humphrey! I couldn't believe it"

"You think thats bad, my Mum had sex with just about every guy on the island of Manhattan! And my Dad sold sex for money!" She challenged me,

"Oh yeah, well my mother and father have this fettish for games! their whole relationship was built on games!"

"My parents did it at a wedding!"

"Mine did it in a limo!"

"Well mine-"

"Alright Ladies, we get it. Our parents are disturbingly twisted and have had sex everywhere in the city. Can we please drop this subject." I rolled my eyes at Charlie,

"Fine. But Charlie we haven't even scratched the surface of Dad yet. I mean he was renowned at like 14 for being a playboy, and uncaring, selfish, heartless-"

"Stop." Charlie snapped his anger slicing through the air, "Why does it matter what happened in the past, they're good people now. Can we just drop the stupid subject of Gossip Girl." At his words our phones all vibrated

_Hello Upper East Siders,_

_A fresh face has arrived on our humble little isle. I need a name to the face please._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"Oh he's hot!" I exclaimed enthusiastically to Sienna,

"Agreed!" She giggled

"I need to find Simon," He looked toward us giggling "Definitely need to find Simon." The he sauntered away.

* * *

**ALEXANDER**

There she was, Audrey Bass, in all her splendor. her legendary beauty, the spitting image og her mother, save the eyes, they were the formidable eyes of Mr Chuck Bass. This was my chance my one opportunity to make my move, I walked over to her.

* * *

**AUDREY**

"Well who do you think he-"

"Excuse me ladies." I looked up and there he was, "Can you please point the way to the Plaza hotel, I was exploring the city and have gotten a little lost."

"Oh of course, it's just down that way, take a left and then... actually why don't I just show you."

"That would be lovely Miss.."

"Bass, Audrey Bass. And you are?"

"Audrey pleasure to meet you. My name is Alexander Baizen."

* * *

_Do my eyes deceive me? Is that Audrey Bass and Mr Mystery Guy? Keep me posted._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	3. October Twelve

**_Hi all, thanks so much to those who reviewed!_**

**_enjoy :)_**

**_A/N i stuffed up and posted the third chapter twice, so here is the correct chapter in the CORRECT place. sorry if anyone was confused... haha my bad_**

* * *

_Spotted: Audrey Bass taking our new mystery man on a tour of the Upper East Side. Still no name. Keep me posted._

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Blair, darling everything will be perfect. Can you please stop and come up to bed." It was one am and my lovely wife was still preparing for the traditional Bass Brunch. Her obsession over catering, decorations and seating charts had become too much to bear.

"But Chuck..."

"No buts. You are tired and I am tired. Come to bed now or I will carry you up there myself."

"You're not that strong anymore."

"Really?" I smirked,

"Chuck no. No, no CHUCK!" She protested laughing as I threw her over my shoulder. "Chuck stop it, what if the children come down! Chuck please." I rushed up the stairs and threw her on our bed,

"So I'm old am I?" She laughed breathlessly,

"I never said that."

"You insinuated it. Now Mrs Bass," I emphasized the name, "I'm afraid I will have to show you how young I truly am."

"Chuck?" She asked me questioningly, I pressed my lips to her neck, kissing across her collarbone and down her chest. She gasped as I bit her earlobe gently, "Chuck." She moaned softly.

"Your mine Waldorf."

* * *

**BLAIR**

My husband never got old. He was still that young, passionate seventeen year old I had fallen in love with. But he had definitely had learned a few things since then.

"Alright I admit defeat, you're not old, nor will you ever be." He chuckled, that adorable laugh that made the butterflies go wild inside of me.

"I'm glad Mrs Bass."

"Mrs Bass, a moment ago I was Waldorf." He smiled kissing me,

"You're always going to be Blair Waldorf to me."

"And you're always going to be Chuck Bass."

"And don't you forget it." He growled pulling me toward him.

"I won't" I kissed her ferociously "I love you Chuck Bass." I whispered against him,

"And I love you Blair Waldorf."

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"Up now!" I rolled over groaning in protest. "You will be late Mr Charlie"

"But Darota" The aging made tsked at me and threw the covers off,

"You must be up and dressed in 10 minutes for your fathers brunch. Now Mr Charlie." I groaned once more and arose from my sleep.

10 minutes later I was ready and decided to 'scratch the surface' of my Father's past on Gossip Girl.

"Oh my god. Dan Humphrey ruined the Brunch. Dad smoked pot!" I stared blankly at the screen. It was hard to face my Dad after reading such things, he was nothing like this now and it was difficult to know what had changed him, and if I would be like he was. I scrolled down,

"Victrola, telling everyone about Mum's sleeping habits, take down of G" I scanned through two and half years of gossip, reading everything I could. "He slept with Vanessa!" Audrey came running in

"What?"

"Holy Shit! Mum slept with Uncle Jack!"

"No way, that is so gross."

"She was sad and needed comfort" I heard a deep voice behind my say,

"Still gross" Audrey said, leaving the room. He chuckled,

"It was even worse for me, I loved her with all my heart and she slept with my Uncle, I was well, shattered. Son, you're going to read somethings on there that I am most definitely not proud of."

"Like what Dad?"

"Like... well I suppose this might be better to hear from me than anyone else." he hesitated ever so slightly. "I traded your mother for a hotel."

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted tempted to punch him in the face,

"I was stupid, I was an idiot. I didn't realize what I was doing. The Empire was my legacy, what I wanted to be. I never thought of what I could lose. I've regretted it every moment of every day and still cannot believe how your mother forgave me."

"Okay, I can sort of understand that, and if Mum can forgive you I suppose I won't judge."

"I was nothing without her. Am nothing. I was an obnoxious uncaring 17 year old billionaire, who somehow captured the Queen of the Upper East SIde. I'll never know why she chose me."

"Because Charles Bartholomew Bass," and there stood my mother, in her devastating beauty smiling warmly at her husband "You gave me butterflies." He smiled at her

"You gave me a heart." I shuffled out of my own room awkwardly.

_'Maybe their past is unimportant, what matters is now.'_

* * *

**BLAIR**

"Everyone get in the limo!" My eldest daughter stood there stubbornly,

"There is no way I am getting in your guys limo!"

"Audrey Holly Bass, get in the limo!"

"Mum no. I have it on good authority that you two do stuff in there." Chuck burst out laughing, I glared at him.

"Audrey, we have it cleaned every once and a while." My daughters face turned horrified at my husbands words.

"Chuck" I hissed "stop" Audrey stood there even more stubborn than before.

"This is what I get for marrying a Bass, a stubborn daughter." I mumbled getting in the limo. "You take care of this Chuck or I swear-" I didn't need to finish my sentence for my husband was already on it.

"Audrey get in the limo."

"No."

"Audrey, get in the damn limo or I will cut off all your accounts for a month." He face turned horrified and she hastily got in the limo. Chuck sat down a smug smile of his face.

"Oh shut up." I said smacking him playfully before snuggling into his arms.

* * *

**SIENNA**

All I felt was relief when I saw Audrey and Charlie walk in. I rushed up to them.

"Thank god!" I smiled at them both, and glanced nervously towards Charlie. He was staring at the table of food. He was the spitting image of his father, head to toe, if the both of them were placed beside one another it would be increasingly difficult to tell them apart. There was though one difference, Chucks eyes, they were the meltingly warm brown of his mothers, and I would never stop enjoying staring into them.

"Hello Sienna," he drawled "had a nice morning so far?" I rolled my eyes,

"No. My Mum is driving me crazy, all she wants to do is talk to me about my feelings about what I've found on Gossip Girl, it's ridiculous, and Dad won't even mention it, I tried to talk to him about this Diana chick and he completely blew up. He went insane!"

"Yeah well Mum has been more irritable than usual since Gossip Girl started sending blasts. I was looking through and the last blast was on my Mum and Dad's wedding day. Weird huh?" Audrey said steering me away from my brother and his approaching friend Simon.

"Oh so this is your avoiding Simon thing." Audrey stopped,

"No! I'm just.. I am not.. Why would you.." Audrey spluttered, I looked at her skeptically. "Alright fine, I am avoiding him. I don't want to think about what happened let alone talk to him!" I rolled my eyes,

"It's not a big deal really Audrey."

"Sienna, it is totally a big deal! He is my brothers BEST friend. It would be way to weird."

"Okay then whatever you say. I still think that you should talk to him"

"Well I don't so please Sienna be quiet and drop the subject." I raised my hands in defeat. I looked back over my shoulder to see Alexander Baizen walk in.

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Mr Jefferson pleasure to see you thank-you for coming." He walked away and I instinctively gulped the rest of my scotch down,

_'I hate these things'_ I went over to the bar, "Another please."

"Coming right up Mr Bass."

"I'll have a vodka soda please." I stiffened at the sound of the voice behind me. "Chuck how are you?"

"What the hell are you doing here Carter?"

"Oh come on now Chuck, don't be like that."

"Get out of my hotel."

"Look I know we're not on the best of terms but I need to discuss something with you." I turned to him,

"What part of get out don't you understand."

"Please Chuck. When have I ever come to you for anything." I rolled my eyes and sipped at my drink.

"Fine, tomorrow 8.00 the bar at the Palace." He nodded and walked over to the young man by the buffet.

"So that's Alexander." Blair said beside me,

"Who?"

"Alexander Baizen, Carter and Bree Buckley's daughter." I almost choked on my drink,

"He married Bree Buckley? I thought that whole family hated him."

"They did, and then he helped bail them out of some sticky situation or something, after that he could do no wrong. They got married about a year before we did."

"Interesting. Well I have to go and suck up to obnoxious businessmen now. See you later Mrs Bass." I kissed her cheek softly and walked off. "Mr Jekyll how are you, thank-you for coming."

* * *

**AUDREY**

_'Calm Audrey, just say hello.' _

"Hi Alexander."

"Audrey hi." He smiled at me, "how are you?"

"I'm great, How about you?"

"Much better now" I looked down,

"Well I hope I can make you feel even better." I looked up at him and saw him gulp, ever so slightly.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"You've been getting the texts as well?" Simon nodded at me,

"Everyone has. Some of the stuff your parents have done is messed up man."

"I know. What do you think she wants." I looked over to Audrey who was talking to a tall sandy blonde. "Excuse me for a moment." I walked over to my Dad, who was talking to some boring 80 year old CEO, I coughed.

"Hey Dad, sorry to interrupt."

"No problem my boy, I'm Mr Kingston."

"Oh hello sir, pleasure to meet you."

"Just as polite as your father. You know he is quite a shock to everyone. No one ver thought that Chuck Bass would surpass his father as one of the most successful and powerful businessmen the island of Manhattan has ever seen."

"Yes well please excuse us Mr Kingston, it seems that my son needs to talk to me." He pulled me away, "I really hope this is important son."

"Well Audrey is talking to some guy, and I remember how you asked me to tell you if that ever happened." His face darkened, and immediately he stalked across to where Audrey was standing,

* * *

**CHUCK**

There she was, my little girl talking to none other than Alexander Baizen.

"Audrey, sweetheart, can I please talk to you for a moment?" She looked at me in shocked and anger.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Just a moment. Excuse me..."

"Oh um, Alexander Baizen Mr Bass, nice to meet you." He held out his hand, I took it hesitantly,

"Oh Carter Baizen's son." I could see the fear in his eyes "If you'll excuse me for just a moment I need to speak to my daughter." I swept her away,

"Dad what the hell are you doing?"

"Stay away from that boy Audrey."

"What? Dad don't be so-"

"I am completely serious right now. I will not have you anywhere near this Baizen boy. I forbid you from seeing him."

"You can't do that Dad" She whined,

"Yes I can. Audrey I mean it."

"I don't care." Then she stalked off into the crowd.

* * *

**SIENNA**

"Hey." I sat beside Charlie, "Whats up?"

"Do you think I'm heartless" He mumbled not looking up from the uneaten food on his plate.

"No. Charlie you are most definitely not heartless. I mean sure sometimes your a little... harsh but not heartless." I touched his hand and his eyes connected with mine.

"You sure? It's just that Gossip Girl said-" I let out an unattractive laugh,

"Really, you're basing this on what Gossip Girl said? Oh come on! Charlie you're not heartless, you're kind and caring alright? So stop thinking that you are." He placed his hand on top of mine,

"Thanks." and we sat there quietly for a few moments, staring into each others eyes.

* * *

**LILY**

"Cornelia will you hurry up please." SHe trailed along behind me,

"Sorry Lily. Are you sure my sister went this way." We were currently searching for Audrey on the orders of her father Chuck.

"Yes, she went into this ro- OH MY GOD!" I screeched, there before me stood Audrey Bass and a tall sandy blonde, who I had been told was called Alexander, making out.

* * *

_The Bass Bruch, is yet to see any drama. Please tell me that's going to change._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	4. October Thirteen

**_hi all. thanks again to all who've reviewed. _**

**_A/N although each chapter is a new day, this crosses over with the brunch for a whike before it goes to the next day. Just incaase anyone got confused :)_**

**_enjoy_**

* * *

_M.I.A Audrey Bass, she was last seen with Alexander Baizen, now she's gone. Wonder what they're doing._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**AUDREY**

_'Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'_

"Oh my god Audrey, what the hell are you doing?" Cornelia almost shouted,

"Cornelia shut the hell up!" I said with as much authority as I could muster. "You can't tell anyone, Cornelia and Lily I mean it." the two conniving teenagers looked at each other,

"What do we get in return for our silence?" I groaned and turned to Alex,

"You best go, this is probably going to take a while." he nodded and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you later Audrey."

"Alright what do you want?"

* * *

**DYLAN**

"I can't believe we came to this thing." I said to my Dad who was standing beside me looking incredibly comfortable with his surroundings.

"Dan, hey." I turned to see Rufus, my grandfather coming towards us, behind him was Lily both eagerly smiling at us. "Vanessa couldn't make it?"

"Oh you know how she is about these things." My Dad and Rufus went off leaving me alone with Lily,

"It is so nice to see you Dylan, it has been far too long." It had been a week.

"Yes, well if you'll please excuse me-"

"Lily." I turned to the voice and there before me was Blair Bass and Serena Archibald, "How lovely to see you, thank you so much for coming. An who is this."

"This is Dylan Humphrey." Serena smiled at me, a dazzling smile that completely confounded me,

"Mum we know who this is! We've been going to family brunch together for years!" That was true, but Serena had barely ever said a word to me, and as for Mrs Bass, well I'm pretty sure she hated me, or maybe that was her husband. "Dylan, you look so grown up! B aren't you getting flashbacks to this Brunch when we were seventeen?" She clung to the brunette, who was still examining me.

"Yes of course S." She smiled at her again and resumed a conversation with Lily as I began to slip away a terrifying voice joined the mix,

"Lily, lovely too see you. You look a vision."

"Oh Charles, stop it please" Chuck Bass stood before me and I wanted to fall into a little hole. "I'm sure you remember Dylan Humphrey," His dark orbs flashed to me,

"Yes of course, Dan's son" The name sounded like venom on his tongue. "Dylan please tell me, are you interested in any of the hobbies of your parents are you?" I laughed nervously,

"No sir, I'm not into writing or anything. I'm more into being an actual businessman." His eyes lightened ever so slightly.

"Well then maybe we could discuss some business opportunities for you at me company." I gulped, that sounded amazing but my parents would disown me if I worked for Bass Industries.

"Oh Charles, that is a lovely idea. I'll go grab Daniel and you can all discuss it together." She hurried off,

"Chuck." Blair said in an almost warning tone,

"Yes my dear?" She looked at him suspiciously, and he just smirked. He turned his attention back to me as his wife and her friend walked off. "Dylan, I am serious about the possibility of an internship. Of course you would have to apply, but you seem like the right type of person for Bass industries. You can come to my office to-"

"Stop right there Chuck." My father cut in, standing behind me,

"It's Mr Bass to you Humphrey,"

"Fine then, stop right there _Mr Bass. _I don't want my son working at your company."

"It would be his choice, Humphrey."

"No, not in this situation."

"You know Humphrey that doesn't sound very 't you all for fairness?"

"Not when it comes to you Chuck Bass."

"Very well then. Lovely seeing you Mr Humphrey thank-you for coming." He shook his hand, and sipped at his scotch before turning to me. "Dylan pleasure talking to you" He shook my hand pressing a hard piece of paper into it, and walked off.

"Dylan, I know you;re-"

"Leave me alone." I stormed off outside, anxious to see what Chuck Bass had given me and majorly pissed off at my Dad.

* * *

**SCARLETT**

I sipped at my champagne, _'God I'm bored' _As I sat out on the palace steps I saw a boy walk out, '_He's hot.' _He glanced in my direction, _'very hot.' _I got up slowly and walked towards him.

* * *

**DYLAN**

I looked at the piece of paper once I was clear of the room. It was a Business card.

_Chuck Bass_

_CEO Bass Industries_

_Mobile - 2120459857_

_Office - 2129676453_

"Hi." I spun around, and before me stood a brunette beauty with bright blue eyes.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh you didn't. I'm Dylan Humphrey."

"Scarlett Baizen." She sat Down beside me and we talked. No Gossip Girl, no obnoxious trust fund kids, just us. Talking.

* * *

**SIMON**

I saw Audrey come back into the room flustered. SHe snatched a glass of champagne from the server and sat down deflated in a chair.

"Hi."

" Oh God Simon!"

"That is not what I expected you to say." she laughed,

"And what did you expect,"

"I expected a earth shattering scream and pictured talking to the trail of your dust." She looked down awkwardly, "you've been avoiding me." She nodded guiltily.

"It's just that, I feel weird."

"We can forget it ever happened. We were both drunk, or at least you were" She smacked me "And we were both just feeling a bit..."

"Okay. Let's forget about it, never speak of it again and go back to the way things were."

"Deal." I put out my hand, instead of taking it she pulled me into a hug. I inhaled her scent, wishing for her to be mine.

* * *

**OCTOBER THIRTEEN**

* * *

**CHUCK**

I glanced at my watch, 8.15 _'He's late.' _ I ordered another drink and waited at the bar impatiently for another 10 minutes.

"Sorry Chuck." He ran up breathless beside me, "Had to find this paperwork."

"You're late Baizen, and I'm impatient so you better make this quick or I'll be leaving."

"Fine. I was going through my accounts, and realized I've been losing money, fast. So I went to talk to the accountant and apparently my clients have slowly been leaving, bailing out, but they never gave me any warning, so I wasn't able to over compensate for the-"

"Carter" I growled,

"Right. So anyway, I noticed that all my clients have been stolen by one company, DI. Long story short, this guy sent me a letter, basically saying he's going to take over my company. I need your help Chuck. To find out who this guy is, and to stop him."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I just so happened to get a hold of his computer, and Bass Industries is next."

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"Simon I'm really not sure if I want to do this. I mean the few things I saw about my father yesterday made me want to throw up. I can't look through again."

"Charlie, come on. See look at this." He pointed to the screen. "It's just words. See noting too bad here," I looked away, attempting not to see anything on the blasted computer, "Okay, well that's... admirable."

"What, what is?"

"Oh just something he did at Yale."

"He went to Yale?"

"No, he went to the weekend thing, and well he managed to gain control of the Future Leaders of America group while also humiliating Dan Humphrey."

"Really? Nice."

"He got arrested!"

"For what?"

"Bar fight"

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Oh well thats cute."

"What!"

"Look what he did for your Mum." There before me was a picture of him with a pile of presents,

"That must be when he told her he loved her for the first time."

"How do you know that."

"My parents told us the romantic things." He continued scrolling through me occasionally looking over my shoulder.

"Wow. He really went off the rails when his Dad died. See look at this." He stood on top of the roof of a building, obviously drunk off his ass swinging around a bottle of scotch.

"That's depressing." I looked away again, there was silence for a few minutes so I assumes there was nothing too bad on their.

"Holy shit!"

"What, what?"

"Your Dad was shot." I blinked once, twice

"Shot."

* * *

**BLAIR**

"No. What were you thinking, the buttons are too... garish. They must be Grace Kelly. Not Lady Gaga!" The designer hurried away and I sat down exhausted.

"Mum?"

"Cornelia, darling! What is it dear"

"Did you really go out with a Lord who was also sleeping with his step mother, who was sleeping with Uncle Nate?" I stood there shocked.

"yes dear. And I am not very proud of it."

"And did you really marry King Louis of Monaco, and almost marry Mr Humphrey."

"Yes dear."

"And did you-"

"Just assume yes Cornelia!" I snapped. She shrunk back. "I'm sorry darling."

"Mother, do you think that I'll end up all over Gossip Girl like you and Dad and Uncle Nate and Auntie Serena and that poorly dressed Mr Humphrey."

"I don't know dear."

"Well maybe I won't be because Audrey already is." My head snapped up.

"What?" Her eyes widened and she ran out, "Cornelia what do you mean?" She was gone. I sighed and opened my laptop, typing the cursed words with deep regret.

_ .com_

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"Shot. My Dad was shot?"

"Yep, then he created a new persona, was brought back and with him came a hot little french girl called Eva. Then your Mother broke them up, then your parents were at war, then they got together again, then they broke up again, and after that your Mum married..." He searched for the name "holy shit, she married-"

"King Louis of Monaco, I know."

"Oh right, well then they got engaged. Your dad crashed the engagement party, drunk, then a whole lot of shit happened and then... Oh my god. Charlie I think you should look at this."

"What?" but before I got the chance our phones went off.

* * *

_Spotted, a familiar blonde walking the streets of Manhattan, could it be true? Has Little J really returned to the Upper East SIde?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	5. October Fourteen

**_Hello to all! I'm really loving writing this.  
I hope you're all enjoying reading it... haha  
Review if you like, those are what keep me writing.  
enjoy :)_**

* * *

_Spotted: Audrey Bass and Alexander Baizen. A sneaky kiss under the stairwell at the Palace Hotel. What would her Daddy say?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

* * *

**AUDREY**

_'Quiet, slow and quiet.' _I walked slowly trying very very hard not to make any noise.

"And where are you going young lady?" I turned to see my mother.

"Out." I squeaked

"Audrey, are you going to meet that Baizen boy?"

"Oh please, please don't be like dad and forbid me. He's really nice!"

"I wasn't going to. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay..." I sat down awkwardly.

"Please be careful. Your heart is very precious. Please don't give it away too easily. I lost mine when I was seventeen, and I never really got it back."

"Dad?"

"Yeah. I realized it when, I was trying to protect this girl from losing her virginity for no reason-"

"Mum ew!"

"Shh. And she asked me if my first time was with someone I loved. My first time-"

"Mum I really don't need to hear this."

"Oh shush, you'll read worse things on Gossip Girl. It was in the back of a limo. With your father. Well when she asked me, I answered yes. It was the first time I had ever really admitted to myself, how much I loved him." She looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes. "He was, emotionally retarded before me." I laughed ever so slightly, "But before anything happened in that limo-"

"Mum."

"Oh Audrey, stop it. I'm not giving you explicit details. He asked me if I was sure. He of course wanted to know if I really wanted to... well you know, but in some corner of my mind I've always thought that maybe he was asking me if I was sure that I wanted to give away my heart, maybe he thought it to, somewhere in the heart I always knew he had."

"Mum why are you telling me this?"

"Just be sure Audrey. Be sure you want to give away your heart, that you want to let someone in. Because sometimes when you give your heart away you're never going to get it back." I hugged her.

"Thanks Mum."

"Now go." I kissed her cheek and ran out.

* * *

**BLAIR**

I walked up the stairs after I had allowed my seventeen year old to sneak out.

"Great parenting Blair." I walked past the study, "Now why is this light on? Chuck would have gone to bed hours ago." I opened the door, and was instantly proved wrong, Chuck was there with none other than Carter Baizen beside him.

"Well, that seems to be my queue Chuck. I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at his watch, "actually make that later today." Chuck smiled, and Carter left. "Blair." He nodded at me, and I nodded back mutely.

"Chuck what is-"

"I'm doing some business with him." He looked up at me, and I saw the dark circles under his eyes, he looked tired, he looked...old.

"Chuck, come to bed. Its almost one." The bell chimed, "make that one" I laughed, but Chuck said nothing and did nothing. I walked over to him, and stroked his hair "Chuck plea-"

"Blair, I have to finish this."

"Chuck what's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is just very important."

"Not as important as your sleep Chuck come on." I went to grab his hand

"Blair please!" He snapped, pulling his hand away. "I have to work." I stood there shocked, he hadn't been this stressed since he almost lost the Mackby & Co. account nine years ago.

"Okay. Goodnight Chuck." He sighed heavily just as I reached the door,

"Blair?"

"Yes Chuck," He looked up at me and smiled slightly,

"Love me?" My heart softened, I blew him a kiss.

"Always."

* * *

**SIENNA**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" We stood outside Victrola, Chuck Bass' first business.

"This, according to all accounts is where my parents began, in a sense. I just want to see if anybody remembers what happened." I looked at him,

"Fine. But I'm not getting up and dancing. I'm not my mother." He laughed,

"Look like her."

"Do not. I have my Dad eyes and hair." I pouted,

"Whatever." We walked in, there before us stood what was obviously the MC, who also happened to be a transvestite.

"Hello, my name is Charlie Bass and this is Sienna Archibald, we were just wanting to ask some questions."

"Of course Mr Bass. My name is Tiffany, I've been here for years. What would you like to know."

"You wouldn't happen to know my father would you?"

"Of course, everyone here knows Chuck Bass, he was a regular, then he bought the place, after that...well he was still a regular."

"Oh alright. Was he ever here with a girl, brunette, maybe looked a little uptight."

"Yes, yes he was. The night he bought the place. He bought a beautiful little thing, she was quite the wild thing." I stifled laughed,

"No really, I mean, she might have been a little intoxicated, but when she got up on that stage and started dancing, well I had never seen anybody look at anybody the way you father looked at that girl. That girl was beautiful. I don't think he knew her though."

"What?" I looked at him puzzled maybe it wasn't Blair

"Well I mean I went up and asked who she was, he said he had no idea. But man that girl could move. She was completely carefree." He smiled at Charlie,

"Thanks."

"No problem darling." He looked toward me, "You know there is always room for one more baby vamp up on that stage." I shook my head feverently

"No thanks."

"Okay, tell me if you change your mind." We walked out,

"Helpful?" I asked him,

"A little."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I want to know what changed my father."

* * *

**CHUCK**

"D.I. I've never heard of it. Really Carter, and I know every company in the US."

"I think it might be European."

"What makes you think that."

"Because neither of us know who this guy is, and that mean the only safe assumption is that he's from another continent, and I'm assuming European because that's the only place neither of us have any branches."

"Okay a reasonable assumption then."

"Google?" I nodded. The phone rang

"Chuck Bass."

"Hello Mr Bass, this is Dylan Humphrey" He called. The kid had guts.

"Yes hello Dylan. What can I help you with?"

"I would really appreciate it, if you could give me an application form for that internship." I smiled. "Of course if the offer is already off the table then-"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course, swing by my office in about an hour and I'll give you the form."

"Really? Thank-you so much Mr Bass, really I'm truly honored-"

"Alright Dylan."

"Oh and Mr Bass, if you could please not mention this to either of my parents. It's just that, they really don't like the whole corporate world... or you." I laughed,

"I won't tell them Dylan, I know what it's like to not want to disappoint your parents."

"Thank-you Mr Bass."

"Good-bye Dylan."

"Bye." The phone went dead.

"Excuse me Bass, can we please get back to the matter at hand."

"I just found someone who can do all this research for us. Our first point of business, is to get you more business."

"How do we do that"

"Investors and property,"

"How does that work?"

"How do you think I became a billionaire?"

* * *

**BART II**

"All I'm saying is that it seems possible that Gossip Girl is literally everywhere!"

"No Bart, she has people who send her stuff!"

"Like what Will?"

"Like this." He grabbed his phone, "See over there, that's Dylan Humphrey, and he's with Scarlett Baizen."

"How do you know that?"

"My Dad told me. Anyway, see I take a picture, and then I send it to Gossip Girl. See _she's _not everywhere we are." A moment later our phones rang. "Told you"

_Spotted: Dylan Humphrey and the newest arrival on our Island. One Miss Scarlett Baizen. Why do I get a sense of De Ja Vu when I see a Humphrey reaching above their station?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

"Ouch." Lily whispered,

"Come on, we're going to be late for school." We all hurried off."

* * *

**AUDREY**

"The Masquerade ball is in just under two weeks! The masquerade ball is the event for Juniors! We must-"

"Hey who's that?" I snapped my head to Emma

"Emma, I am trying to discuss the incredible importance of the Masquerade Ball"

"I know but look, there is a new girl." And there she was. She was blonde and beautiful, and I knew who she was Alexander's younger sister Scarlett.

"She's Scarlett Baizen," Sienna droned "She was on Gossip Girl this morning. She was spotted with Dylan Humphrey. She's coming over."

"SHe better not bring him with her." Emma hissed, I looked at her,

"Dylan Humphrey is not that bad. I mean sure he is a Humphrey but what's in a name?" She stood before us,

"Hi I'm-"

"Scarlett Baizen. We know." She looked taken aback,

"Oh okay, wel-"

"I'm Audrey Bass, this is Sienna Archibald, Charlie Bass, my brother and Simon Rockerfellar."

"Hello."

"Also, just a little side note, I am the Queen here at Constance Billard, my mother is the Queen of the Upper East Side and my Father is the King, so don't even try to dethrone me. Other than that we should be great friends." I smiled brightly,

"Right well, I'll be going"

"Going?"

"Well you see I have someone waiting for me."

"Dylan Humphrey? Bring him over here."

"I'm sorry what?

"Charlie shut up" He glared at me. "Bring him over," She walked doff,

"What?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"She's an idiot" I heard him mutter to Simon.

"Dylan hi!" I smiled brightly "right well, now that we have all been introduced, both of you must sit with us at lunch." The bell rang.

"The Met Steps, one o'clock. Tata" Then we walked off leaving behind a duo of very confused faces.

* * *

**SIMON**

She used to sit next to me in class, she used to smile warmly at me, she used to be my friend. But now, well now we barely spoke. The bell rang and I rushed after her.

"Hey Audrey," She smiled at me

"Hi Simon." She sighed, I frowned

"What wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied unconvincingly, her eyes didn't match her mouth, apparently she got that from her mother.

"Come on, I know that things are no doubt awkward, but you can talk to me." She sat down under the alcove,

"It's just that" she exhaled sharply, "I'm seeing this guy," A sharp pain went through me "and my Dad doesn't like him because he kinda hates his Dad and he's forbidden me from seeing him, but I have been. But Gossip Girl is always blasting now and I'm petrified that she'll blast something and my Dad will see it."

"Audrey, your Dad is going to understand if you really like this guy. And I'm sure this guy is nothing like his father, okay?" She smiled up at me.

"Thanks Simon." she kissed my cheek softly, and walked away.

"No problem."

* * *

**SIENNA**

"Ugh look at Charlie, she's been here a day and he's already hitting on her." I looked over and sure enough there was Charlie talking to Scarlett,

"No he's not, look Dylan is there as well. Maybe he's just talking to them." Audrey snorted

"Yeah right." Once he had stopped he walked back over to us,

"Alright so I invited them to the party I'm throwing." I looked at Audrey. "And now I'm going because there is only girls here and I really on't want to discuss any of the stuff you people discuss." He walked off getting in his awaiting limo.

"He took the limo!"

"You can come home with me!"

"Anyway, so Alex has asked me to go with him to that new restaurant, you know the one on Park." I nodded

"That place sounds amazing. I'm so jealous!"

"Yes well he is kind of perfect! We should double date! Alex and I, You and-"

"Charlie" I said thoughtlessly,

"What!" Audrey screeched, "No way, he's a jerk!"

"He's your brother"

"And he self centered and obnoxious and.. I mean we're basically cousins!"

"We are not!"

"My Dad and your Mum are siblings."

"No. Lily was just you Dad's guardian for a while, until he was 18!

"But..."

"Forget it Audrey. I'm going." I turned to leave, "Do you want a lift?" She nodded and hurried after me.

* * *

**DAN**

"Vanessa, I'm telling you, this is a good idea."

"Dan, us turning one of your books into a fil would not work. WE couldn't work together professionally,"

"Yes we could-" I was cut off by the shrill ringing of the phone. "hold on. Humphrey residence, Jenny hi. Wait what do you mean your back in New York."

* * *

_Spotted, a raccoon walking the streets of New York. Trouble seems to be up ahead Upper East Siders._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	6. October Fifteen

**_hi. chapter 6!  
reviews are appreciated.  
enjoy_**

* * *

_Morning Upper East Siders, rumour has it that Charlie Bass is throwing a party, and anybody whose somebody will be there. Hope to see you all there._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**DAN**

There was a sharp knock at the door, nervously I stood up and opened it.

"Dan hi!" My little sister exclaimed, hugging me enthusiastically. Behind her stood a skinny sixteen year old, "this is my daughter Talulah. Lulah, this is your Uncle Dan." She smiled,

"Wow the loft hasn't changed a bit."

"Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"I am coming to visit my brother." She smiled at me, I noticed the ring on her finger

"When did you get married?"

"About 5 years ago. Lulah loves him."

"Where's Lulah's actual father?"

"No idea. Look it was a stupid mistake, I didn't come here to be judged Dan."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Me and my husband are exploring business opportunities here."

"So is he also staying here?"

"No. I'm not staying here, we've got a room at the Plaza."

"Right then, I guess I'll-"

"Hey Dad, I have to go out. I'll be back - whoa! Who is this?"

"I'm Jenny, your Aunt."

"Oh hi." Dylan looked at me bewildered, "right I'll see you later Dad." Then he was gone.

"Well he's nice. Lulah, come on we're leaving! I'll call you and we can have dinner or something." I nodded.

"See you."

"Bibi, love you." She kissed me on both cheeks quickly, and then was gone in a flurry of blonde and black.

* * *

**DYLAN**

"Thank-you Mr Bass." I shook his hand over his large mahogany desk,

"Dylan I hope you know that this internship will require after-school and weekend hours."

"I completely understand."

"Great, well you can start right now" I nodded, "I need you help to find a certain company in Europe, no mention of it to anybody." I nodded, and got to work.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"Auds, the place looks great, can we please go out and buy the alcohol now?" She sniffed at me.

"Fine. Come on." Our phones went off "Oh what now!"

_Spotted: Little J walking out of the Humphrey loft. Let's hope Queen B doesn't see her, she seems to be breaking the terms of her banishment._

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

"I'm going to stay here."

"Right I'll see you later Charlie." I walked out of the house and drove to the one place I knew I could get some answers.

"Is he in there?" The receptionist nodded and I walked in, "Dad hey." He was standing at the large window which overlooked the Manhattan skyline on the phone, he turned around and motioned for me to sit down.

"Yes, yes, thank-you alright I'll talk to you then, Bye. Charlie, what can I do for you."

"I want to ask you some questions." He sat down his face creased in worry,

"Is everything all right?"

"Why did you act like you did?" His faced creased in confusion, as though trying to form an answer that didn't sound like total bullshit.

"Really the only real pin point factor, was the deep-rooted belief that I killed my mother and that my father hated me, treated me like a stranger, my clinical way of disappointing him. I couldn't do anything right. So I drowned myself in women and scotch. Does that help son?"

"Why did you fall in love with Mum." He smiled,

"I have no idea. Trust me it would have been much easier if I hadn't of loved her. She was, is, stubborn, demanding, uptight and manipulative, but she was also kind, warm-hearted, vulnerable, passionate and oh-so seductive"

"Dad!"

"You asked me the question. I don't know why I fell in love with her. We made each other better people, at least she made me a better person. I never judged her, compared her to anybody. Who was I to judge anyone?" He paused "Who _am_ I to judge anyone."

"Dad, what is it about you that seems to make everyone on the Upper East Side terrified, or in awe?"

"I'm Chuck Bass" he said smirking,

"But that doesn't answer the question."

"Yes it does."

"Alright then." I got up to leave, "Dad one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Who's Little J?"

* * *

**CHUCK**

"What did you just say?" I asked him rushing around my desk toward him,

"Little J. She was on Gossip Girl, walking out of the Humphrey loft."

"Oh shit."

"Dad?"

"She's Dan's sister, she hasn't been on the Upper East Side, let alone Manhattan for over twenty years. Look son, I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave. I have a very important meeting in a minute. Sorry." He smiled apologetically at me,

"It's fine. See you later Dad." I walked out moe confused than ever.

* * *

**BLAIR**

"Serena, I'm telling you, it did not happen like that!" Serena giggled along with the two teenagers beside her.

"He did not stalk me with presents!" They giggled again. "He went to all the different places in europe and got me my favorite things! It was one of the most romantic things he had ever done!"

"Wait one?"

"Well, there was of course when he came and stopped my wedding to Dan, his proposal, and of course what he did when he found out I was pregnant." Serena looked down awkwardly,

"After his initial reaction B."

"What initial reaction Mum?" I glared at my blonde best friend.

"Well what you must first understand is that for the first nineteen years of his life you father thought that he had killed his mother, for he thought that she had died in childbirth. In reality she just ran off, but then when she came back she betrayed him, very badly. And Chuck had never had a good relationship with his father, so he wasn't entirely welcoming to the idea."

"Especially considering what had happened the last time and your mothers prior condition." She blurted out, I glared at her even harder "oops."

"Condition!" Audrey squeaked.

"I had bulimia when I was younger, and that can lead to complications during pregnancy, and so your father's first reaction was to..." I trailed off,

"Oh for gods sake B, it's not the worst thing he's ever done, his first reaction was to run for the hills. He was missing for about 3 weeks."

"Serena! But then he came back, and he surprised me with a custom made tiffany baby book, and a diamond ring to wear in place of my engagement ring for when my fingers would swell up. He also bought the Penthouse that we live in now, well actually the whole Hotel. After he got over his fears he was very supportive. Your Father is a very romantic man."

"Wait what did Mum mean when she said what happened last time." Sienna asked,

"Great Serena your daughter inherited your inability to know when to stop talking." They both pouted,

"What happened last time?"

"Well you see, I was pregnant once before-"

"I have another sibling!"

"No you do not. If you let me finish. I lost it, in a car accident."

"In which Chuck almost died!"

"Serena! Shut up."

"They'll find out anyway! I mean it's not like they haven't already read everything else. I mean come on Bl- _Oh my god_"

"What" I looked in the direction she had frozen on. "No way." I stood up,

"Who's that? "Sienna asked Serena

"Someone who should not be here."

"Well, well, well Little Jenny Humphrey. I thought I banished you from this Island?"

"That was 20 years ago Blair."

"Unfortunately not long enough. You can go now."

"I don't think so. In fact I'm back in New York to stay."

"No you're not."

"Blair you can't stop me. In fact you don't even have the power anymore. The only thing you can do is watch while you, Chuck and his stupid Bass Industries are destroyed." My eyes widened,

"What are you going to do to Chuck?"

"Oh I won't do anything, it will just be the same as always, Chuck will destroy it himself to save you, or someone else he loves. he almost went bankrupt once because you were too weak to pay your own dowry, and he'll do the same thing this time." Hot, white and raw anger swept through me I stepped toward her.

"Normally I would walk away for fear of getting some of your raccoon make-up on me, but for threatening my husband I'll make an exception."

"What are you-" She was interrupted by my hand ripping across her face.

"I am still the Queen of the Upper East Side, Little J-"

"Don't call me that."

"But that's who you 're Little J and I'm Queen B. So stay the hell out of my city." I turned towards my table, '"let's go." They all got up and we walked out. I turned around once more,

"Don't ever think you can beat me Little J."

* * *

**AUDREY**

"Charlie!" He turned to me "Okay so I was out getting the last minute things with Sienna, and we ran into our Mums so we had lunch and Mum had the bitch fight with that Little J person, from Gossip Girl." I decided not to tell him what else I had learned at lunch I was still reeling from that.

"Interesting, Dad freaked out when I mentioned her. Right well I'm off to Simon's. See you at the party."

"See you then." I got out my cell phone, and texted Alex inviting him to the party. Just as I put my phone away it went off.

_Spotted: Cat fight between Queen B and Little J. When did we travel back to 2008? _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHARLIE**

I was glad I had managed to convince my father to allow me to throw a party at Victrola it was the perfect place to have a party.

"All right I admit it, this place is awesome!" There stood Sienna, clad in a tight gold dress, with what looked like a vodka soda in her hand "Good job Charlie!" I smiled and watched as she swayed away.

"Charlie hey!" I saw Scarlett and the Humphrey kid coming toward me.

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure." She laughed and snatched the bottle of vodka from the server,

"Scarlett I don't think-"

"Come on Dylan! Live a little!" Then she pulled him away, forcing the alcohol down his throat.

Hours later everyone was drunk, including me.

"Hello there, I am Charlie Bass, and you are?"

"Your sister! How drunk are you idiot!"

"About three times more than you." Then everything went black.

* * *

_Looks like Charlie Bass' party went far better than planned. Hope you all enjoy your hangovers._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	7. October Sixteen

**sorry I've taken this long to update! Its been a crazy few weeks!  
So anyway, I've got a pretty calm period for the next few weeks so hopefully I'll get alot more writing done. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! they are what keep writing! So enjoy!  
:)**

* * *

_Spotted: Bass and Baizen walking the streets of the Upper East Side. And no, it's not the star-crossed lovers, instead it's their Daddy's, aren't they supposed to be sworn enemies? _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**JENNY**

"I told you, I have it under control" I said into the phone, "All I need it-"

"Jenny, you don't seem to understand how important it is that that I get what I need."

"I know Dam-"

"Jenny, you do what you need to do, leave the rest to me." There was a sharp click as my husband hung up.

"Crap."

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Alright, Dylan managed to get us at least four companies with DI in the name" Carter walked in placing the files on the desk.

"Well that's good I suppose, but we have another issue. Gossip Girl has outed us." I showed him the post,

"And how is that a problem."

"This my seem a surprise to you Carter, but I do not want our association to be public knowledge." He laughed,

"I'm not exactly loving this either Chuck but it's what we have to do in order to save both our companies."

"Hello Mr. Bass!"

"I'm so sorry Mr Bass, I couldn't stop him" I stared at the intruder in my office,

"That's alright Whitney. That will be all." I turned to the man smirking beside my door.

"Damien Dulgard, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Oh Chuck, I'm actually here to see Mr Baizen." He walked over to Carter holding out his card, "My name is Damien Dulgard, Owner of Dulgard Industries,"

"DI. You son of a bitch!" Carter lunged at him,

"Carter stop!" I grabbed him, Damien was laughing

"You should stop laughing Dulgard, or I'll really give you something to laugh about."

"You can let me go now Chuck."

"I'll be seeing you both later." He laughed again, his phone went off "Blair looks great doesn't she Chuck?" He showed me the screen and there stood Blair getting into a limo. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to her would we?" Pure blind rage coarsed through me.

"Don't you touch her, Dulgard!" He smiled at me,

"I wouldn't, but accidents happen. Don't they Chuck." I hit him, square in the jaw. "I'll see you later." The he left. Carter looked at me,

"Why do you get to hit him?"

* * *

**AUDREY**

"Hi." I kissed Alex quickly on the lips, "we've got to go somebody is probably watching us." He laughed "I'm dead serious."

"Fine, get in." I smiled at him and stepped in. "I hope your looking forward to tonight. I've heard amazing things about this restaurant, appently the band is amazing."

"Band?"

"It's like a dancing club restaurant thing, it sounds great."

"It does." I inched closer to him, "sounds amazing" I whispered before enclosing the gap between us.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Sienna whispered to me.

"Will you be quiet." she rolled her eyes. "Okay I admit it's crazy, but my Dad asked me to keep an eye on her."

"Your stalking your sister, and my best friend!"

"I'm just making sure she doesn't get hurt."

"I still think it's ridiculous." She muttered

"Where are they going?" The limo up ahead was turning down Park Avenue.

"That new restaurant." I spun around slamming against the metal grate in the cab,

"You know where they're going and you didn't tell me?" She shrugged

"What's the fun in stalking them if you know the destination?" I scowled at her,

"Well if you had of told me, then we could have gone in the limo, instead of following them in this...thing." There was an offended cough from the driver, "eyes on the road." I growled,

"Charlie, this is stupid. I mean-"

"Shut up! They're pulling over. Driver stop here!" I paid him quickly, "alright out!" Sienna jumped out after me.

"Why Charlie Bass, are you asking me out on a date?" I looked at her, "it was a joke." I brushed past her, "sort of"

* * *

**AUDREY**

"That was amazing!" I sighed as the waiter took away my lobster, Alexander smiled at me,

"You know this band is better than I was told. Care to see if I'm as good a dancer?" I smirked and grasped his hand. He led me out onto the almost full dance floor and pulled me close. I closed my eyes, not noticing my two shadows.

* * *

**SIENNA**

"Are we seriously going to just sit here in the shadows watching them." He glared at me,

"I suppose we could order some food." I looked at him,

"I want to dance."

"Then go dance" He said turning back towards the dancing couple,

"I can't dance on my own." _'Please take the bait.'_

"So go find a partner."

"Everyone here has one. Except you." He looked at me, his eyes wide brown saucers.

"Oh no. I don't dance." I leaned toward him, gently placing my hand on his. He looked down and gulped. "Fine." I smiled brightly at him and led him out onto the dance floor.

* * *

**AUDREY**

I was flying. Alexander pulled me closer,

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Okay." We separated and walked out.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

I gulped as I pulled her close to me.

"Thanks for dancing with me," She whispered as we began to sway.

"No one but you." I said back, she slowly rested her head against my shoulder. I wanted to kiss her, to never let her go. I inhaled her scent, pulling her closer to me.

"Charlie." She lifted he head, "they're gone."

"I don't care."

"But-" I inched closer to her,

"I don't care." I took a deep breath and kissed her slowly. She smiled against my lips and I deepened the kiss. She broke it off,

"Thank-you." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately,

"No problem" I breathed.

* * *

_Do my eyes deceive me?_

_Is that Charlie Bass and Sienna Archibald out on a date? _

_Tres Strange. Send me any details._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Sorry this was kinda short, the next chapter will be longer. So anyway, the dramaless-ness will end next chapter! I promise!**

**hopefully the next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow afternoon.**

**xx**


	8. October Seventeen

**_yay! chapter seven is here! Im hoping this story will be finished being written by the end of the month. so lets hop i live up to my goals! please enjoy!_**

* * *

_Good Morning Upper East Siders,_

_A family has arrived on our Gorgeous island. Any Guesses as to who our Guest is?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHUCK**

"This is impossible. He's untouchable!" I shouted, slamming my hand against the desk, Carter nodded,

"There has to be something-"

"Nothing. This guy has friends everywhere. He has at least four Police Captains, in Manhattan alone on his payroll. This guy makes his money from drugs, and masquerades as a businessman."

"Can't we expose him?"

"How? We have no solid proof."

"All I know is that unless we beat him, our companies and possibly our families will be ruined."

"I know. Carter I know."

"Mr Bass." I looked towards the buzzing intercom,

"Yes?"

"Your wife is here for lunch." I looked at Carter the pile of files on Damien and the intercom.

"Tell her I have to cancel." I hung up abruptly and turned my phone off immediately.

"Pushing her away won't help." Carter said quietly,

"It does if it means I can protect her." I muttered, turning back to the photos. I punched a number in the intercom, "Dylan, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

**BLAIR**

"Serena, this is very, very serious" I snapped into the phone. I was storming down Fifth Avenue, numerous shopping bags being cradled in my arms.

"B, he missed one lunch."

"He doesn't cancel! No matter what is happening at work he never cancels on me! There is something going on, he's pushing me away. God he never changes."

"B! You know that's not true. Maybe he just couldn't get away."

"He would have told me. I have to go see him."

"B no-" There was a sharp click as I hung up,

"I'll go see him." I turned sharply, dialing another number, "Gregory please bring the car around."

"Blair Waldorf." I froze at the voice,

"What the hell are you doing here."

"I think I can help you."

"The only way you could help me would be to leave."

"You want to take down Little J, so do I. Her and her druggie husband have been trying to steal my husbands company, same with Baizen's and soon it will be Chuck's."

"Alright I'm listening," I turned around "Georgina."

* * *

**BART**

"Who are they?" I asked Will, toward us came a leggy blonde, and from the other direction a pale brunette,

"No idea." The brunette came up to us,

"Hi, sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for Mr Sparks. I'm Helena, his younger sister."

"Oh hi, Mr Sparks should be in the staff room." She smiled brightly, "Thank-you."

"Sorry but did you say your name was Sparks?"

"Yes. Helena Sparks."

"I've heard things about the name Sparks."

"And what's your name?"

"Talulah Dulgard." the blonde sniffed.

"No it's not, your Talulah Humphrey, bastard child of Jenny Humphrey." Helena turned around, "I've heard things about your name too." she called as she walked off.

"This should be interesting." Will muttered to me.

* * *

**AUDREY**

"Despite...everything. The masquerade ball still must go on, so we need a theme, dresses, masks and dates." I said looking down the steps.

"What she means is that the ball is in under a week so we must be as fast as we can." I nodded at Sienna beside me, everyone kept still.

"Go!" they shuffled off, "being Queen is getting more and more difficult."

"Yes but you're meant to rule. You're a Bass."

"And Waldorf." I smiled,

"Hello ladies."

"Ugh."

"Nice to see you too sis. Sienna, can I speak to you?" She nodded, smiling at him.

* * *

**SIMON**

"How are you?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine" she answered distractedly "I wonder what they're talking about." I rolled my eyes

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes again,

"Look Audrey, I-" our phones went off. Audrey's eyes went wide.

"You-" She looked at me, back at the phone and me again.

"What?"

"Don't what me. You did this! How could you, I thought that" She slapped me, "You son of a bitch!" She stormed off, I grabbed my phone.

"Oh my God. Audrey wait!" Charlie stormed up to me,

"Son of a bitch" he shouted punching my jaw.

"Simon how could you-"

"I didn't Sienna, why would I? You know I how feel about her. I swear I didn't send this." Sienna looked at me "Please believe me."

"The only person who can clear your name is Gossip Girl, and the only people I know who have any control over her would be Chuck and Blair Bass, and I doubt you'll talk to Mr Bass about this." She walked off, and I glanced at my phone one last time.

_Well it seems that Audrey is a lot more like her mother than I originally thought. It seems that Princess A lost her virginity to one Simon Rockefeller last month after a particularly wild party, to bad it wasn't in a limo. Oh well, drunken sex with the best friend, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

_'I need help.'_

* * *

**AUDREY**

My chest was constricting and I couldn't breath,

"Audrey, he wouldn't of." I turned to see Sienna,

"Well then who did? You?" She looked at me in shock,

"NO!"

"Why? You have reason. I know about M-"

"I didn't! I can't believe you think I would. Do you really think I would betray you like that?"

"No, yes, I don't know! Who else would know!" She put her arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't know."

* * *

**BLAIR**

Sighing I answered the door,

"Simon. Charlie's up in his room,"

"Thanks." I noticed the grim look on his face,

"Are you alright?" He looked at me, and I noticed the bruise forming on his jaw, "What happened?"

"Oh this? Charlie punched me." I blanched

"What? Right well, CH-"

"No! He had every right to. I mean I-" He looked down, and instantly I knew what he was talking about, "You saw the post didn't you Mrs Bass?" I nodded "I'm really sorry, I mean I was drunk and she was and I mean she looked so hot, and I've had this thing for her for ages and I-"

"Simon stop." I said gently, "Sit down"

"Really Mrs Bass, I came here to ask you for a favour." I raised my eyebrow, "Though that's stupid because you probably hate me right now, I'll just go."

"Simon, I do not hate you. In fact of all the boys... I'm happy it was you, and not someone like Chuck Bass. The old Chuck Bass, not my Chuck Bass." I quickly corrected "What do you need? Do you need me to talk to Charlie or Audrey or-"

"Gossip Girl." I blinked,

"Gossip Girl." I repeated,

"I just need her to say that I _didn't _send the blast, clear my name. Please." I smiled softly,

"I'll see what I can do. Now go upstairs and talk to Charlie" I shooed him away, and opened my phone.

_To: Gossip Girl_

_I don't care that you're back. I expected you would be some day, but you are not going to destroy any more friendships, ESPECIALLY not my children's. You release your source for that post, or I will SUCCEED in finding you this time. There is no way you're going to torment my children as you did me. _

_QUEEN B_

_P.S Thank-you for stopping my wedding._

Hesitantly I pressed send, after 17 years Gossip Girl was still the one person who completely terrified me, that and Chuck when he got all Bart-like. My phone beeped seconds later,

_From: Gossip Girl_

_Hello B. First off you're welcome. Secondly, I guess I can fulfill your demand. I have put you through a lot and you have done a lot for me, and I'm thinking your children will give even more. So just this once. This does mean that you owe me a favour of course. You may no longer be Blair Waldorf by name, but you're always going to be Blair Waldorf._

I groaned inwardly

_Expect the acquittal against Simon Rockefeller shortly._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

I sighed in relief.

_God I'm good._

* * *

**CHARLIE**

There was a knock on the door. I grunted,

"Hi." I turned, "please don't hit me again, your Mum kind of forced me up here." He smiled weakly, I fought a laugh. "Charlie I'm really sorry." My phone beeped, rolling my eyes I took it out.

_I wish to correct an error I made this morning. It seems that many are under the impression that Simon Rockefeller told me about his and Audrey's little secret, on this you are all wrong. I don't usually release my source, but I will just this once. So Talulah Dulgard thank-you, and enjoy paying for the wrongs your mother committed on this, the fine Island of Manhattan._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"She did it." I heard him whisper,

"Did what?"

"Nothing, look I'll go. Later." He turned around, his hand twitching at his side. It did this when he was really upset about something. _In fact it has been twitching for days, since Audrey and Alexander-_

"It's killing you isn't it?" He turned his head,

"What?"

"Audrey and that Baizen guy."

"Just a bit."

"So what, you like her?"

"Something like that."

"So the whole sleeping together thing wasn't a meaningless thing."

"Not for me."

"Alright then." I smiled, "Do you want to go get drunk?" He smiled back at me,

"That would be great." I laughed and walked out.

* * *

**SIENNA**

"Oh my god."

"Who the hell is this Talulah Dulgard?"

"Audrey, this means that Simon didn't-"

"I know what it means." I rolled my eyes,

"Look Audrey I know your social status has been compromised and such, but I really need to talk to you about something." She looked at sternly,

"How long do you need?" She asked completely serious,

"An hour tops." She smiled softly,

"Okay. Shoot."

"He's talking to me again." I whispered,

"But I thought you said it was over!"

"It was! IS over! It's just that he's saying all these things and he said that he would-"

"No." Audrey grasped my arms, holding me firmly in place. "You ended it for a reason." I nodded,

"Yes, and now I've moved on." I froze dreading my words.

"Yes you've moved on- You moved ON? When? With who?" She shook me,

"Nobody..." She shook me again, and I felt my hair come loose,

"Tell me." She said shaking me once more. I flinched ever so slightly,

"Your brother."

"WHAT!"

* * *

_Spotted: Audrey Bass and Sienna Archibald having an... animated conversation, Charlie Bass and Simon Rockefeller have made up. Good to see the bromance has been salvaged. Wait one moment Upper East Siders I spy one Miss Georgina Sparks entering the Bass Penthouse? It can't be. Can it? Let me know._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**_So Sienna 'told' Audrey! Chuck's pushing Blair away (of course) and Simon is pining after Audrey!  
Please review! It keeps me writing!  
ps. after reviewing what I have done I may have another chapter up tonight! Woohoo_**


	9. October Eighteen

**_yay i got it up! reviews are appreciated!_**

* * *

_The Masquerade Ball is inching closer, and no one has a date according to my sources. Has my reappearance caused a damper on the celebrations? Perk up quick Upper East Siders._

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Dylan." I shouted into the intercom,

"Yes Mr Bass?"

"Get me those files on the Prague P.D" Carter looked at me questioningly, "they owe me." _'From when you were shot Bass'. _Carter nodded and looked back at the P.I report on Damien

"This is impossible Bass. We and our companies are done."

"Don't be stupid, we can figure _something _out." I heard a knock at the door. I grunted in reply,

"Here they are Mr Bass, and you have a visitor." I looked up and behind him stood my best friend. He smiled at me lopsidedly,

"I had to see if it was true. Baizen and Bass." He nodded in disdain toward Carter,

"Nathaniel, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Thought you could use some help."

"With?" I asked innocently,

"Well for one helping you avoid Blair when she decides to murder you, and with this obviously" he gestured to Carter "desperate problem."

"Very funny Archibald." Carter commented drily, "but I think we're al-"

"Actually, you might be able to help us Nathaniel. Dylan!" I barked "Bring in the files on the newspapers Damien has connection with." Nate looked at me eyes wide,

"Wait Dylan, as in Dylan _Humphrey. _Dan must be so happy."

"He doesn't know. And he's a good kid, real sense of business." Nate rolled his eyes,

"His employment is only for Dan's torment isn't it?" I laughed,

"Only a little."

* * *

**BLAIR**

"Good you're all here." I turned around the room, Serena, Bree Buckley and Georgina all sat there.

"Question B, why are you in charge?" Georgina asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Because I'm me." I snapped. "Right, we have to figure out how to take down Jennifer Talulah Humphrey, aka Little J, aka The Raccoon, aka Sneaky Little Skank." Serena muffled a laugh, "S!"

"Sorry B, but seriously when has she ever been called a raccoon?" I pointed to the picture on the pin board

"Can you see this atrocious makeup? But _that _is beside the point. We have to figure out how to stop her."

"Maybe we could-"

"Quiet Southern Princess, I'm thinking."

* * *

**DAN**

I gulped, Vanessa and Dylan were looking at me with ultimate disdain,

"So Jenny, how is Europe."

"Oh Fabulous. I mean we live in this massive place and oh the view of Belgium is gorgeous, isn't it Lulha?" The blonde nodded and continued to pick at her food, just as her mother was. "Dan, this is interesting. What is it?"

"Chillie, it _was _your favourite."

"Oh right, yes well when one is used to the cooking of the finest chefs in the world, then a _crackpot _just doesn't cut it." I rolled my eyes and prayed for her to slither away.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"So what are we just going to hang out in your room forever?" Sienna giggled,

"Yes. That way Gossip Girl can't see us." She rolled onto her front,

"Would that really be such a terrible thing?"

"No, it's just that... I mean we're just starting...I don't want to..." She raised her eyebrow delicately.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"NO! I don't want the pressure of everybody knowing, I'm happy right where we are." She pouted slightly, and then smiled.

"Fine." She crawled towards me "there is one advantage of being locked in your room."

"What's that? I asked my voice husky. Her fingers traced down my chest, pulling at my belt. "Sienna..."

"Oh come off it Charlie, the sexual tension has been building up for years." She smiled and pressed her lips to mine, "I'm just giving into the inevitable." I puled her closer rolling on top of her,

"I aim to please." I whispered kissing down her neck.

"Then please proceed." I pulled at her top,

"Wait!"

"What?" She huffed sitting up,

"Go to the Masquerade ball with me?" Her eyes lit up, and she squealed

"YES!" She threw herself on top of me.

"Thank-god." I mumbled as I resumed kissing her.

* * *

**ALEXANDER**

"Hi." I said kissing Audrey's neck while spinning her towards me.

"Alex!" She cried kissing me again.

"So I really enjoyed our date the other night, and was thinking that we should do it again." She nodded at me, and I softened at her trusting gaze.

_'This is wrong, I shouldn't be feeling like this.'_

"Come to the masquerade ball with me?"

_'No, no no no say no.'_

"I'd love to." She kissed me again.

_'Oh crap.'_

* * *

**DYLAN**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, looking around I slowly picked it up.

"Hello" I whispered

"So are you dead or what?"

"Scarlett. I'm sorry, been working."

"Right."

"No seriously, but since I've got you on the line I want to ask you something."

"What?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Come to the masquerade ball with me."

"Yes. But tonight you are to take me out."

"Wait what-"

"Pick me up at seven." There was a sharp click. Just as I rested my phone on the table it vibrated.

_I hear that Dylan Humphrey has a new job..._

Please god no...

_With one Mr Chuck Bass, at Bass Industries. Wonder what Lonely Boy would say? I guess we'll soon find out._

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

Almost exactly 30 minutes later, the amount of time it took to get to Bass Industries from the loft my father barged in.

"DYLAN!" He roared, "what did I tell you? You were not to accept the job offer and here you are. Job offer accepted."

"Is there a problem?" The calm voice of Chuck Bass broke through the tension in the receptionists office.

"You! I swear to god Bass. You just take everything don't you? You take my son, you take my BABY sisters innocence and you take my fiancee!" Chuck's face darkened.

"Please Humphrey's step into my office." As soon as Chuck had shut the door my father received a fist to the jaw. " First, I don't mean to sound pedantic Humphrey, but technically you 'stole' as you like to say, Blair from me first. Also, she would never have married you. Second, what gives you the right to bypass my security, which I am interested in how you did that by the way, I may have fire them all, and barge in here screeching nonsense at my employees."

"I was not screech-"

"Thirdly," he cut in ignoring my father's angry protests "Dylan accepted the job because I begged him, he really didn't want to upset you Humphrey, but this was far too good an opportunity to pass up. You have done quite similar things. In fact I distinctly remember you tricking me into telling you all about my pathetic little existence, and then didn't you write a story AND threaten my father?" My Dad stood there, anger rolling off him.

"Fine. He can keep the stupid job." He stalked out, "I knew I should have published that story. Just as heartless as Bart hey Chuck." Chuck's face fell.

"Get out." He said flatly,

"Of course _Mr Bass._"

"Mr Bass, I-"

"Have the rest of the day off."

"But I-"

"Go!" He snapped. Through the door I could hear him growling at the intercom, "Whitney, I'm going home."

* * *

**SIMON**

"Something about her man, I mean she was _all _over me. And it was good." He smiled at me.

"Great, as shocking as it sounds Charlie, I really don't need to hear the intimate details of your love life."

"Fine" He huffed.

"So exactly what are we doing here Charlie?"

"Getting suits, costumes and all that. You know for the masquerade ball. You are going right?"

"I don't know. Not if Audrey's there all over that Baizen jerk."

"Oh come on! Who will I have to talk to?"

"Dylan."

"What? I'm not going to-"

"No Dylan."

"Huh?"

"Dylan hi!" He looked at me hesitantly

"Hi Simon, Charlie."

"Humphrey." Charlie grunted, "Aren't you meant o be working for my Dad or something?"

"He let me off for today."

"Huh. Really?"

"It doesn't really matter. Are you going to the Masquerade Ball Dylan?"

"Yes, with Scarlett."

"Baizen." I muttered darkly,

"Well yeah." Charlie wrapped an arm around my shoulder,

"Don't mind him, he just kind of hates your girlfriends brother."

"Oh. Because of the Audrey thing?"

"How the hell do you know about the Audrey thing?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"Well not to her." I mumbled

"Are you going Charlie?"

"Um-"

"Yes he is. With Sienna Archibald." I felt him slap the upside of my head, "what?"

"Really, wow. Didn't expect that."

"Whatever." Charlie breathed, turning away.

"Well since you're here Dylan you can join us in purchasing items for the stupid ball."

"Oh no I couldn't I don't have any money."

"On me." I exclaimed "Come on. You can't go to a ball with a... Baizen... and look like you do. Sorry."

"Right, alright then." He walked on,

"Since when was he able to join us."

"Oh come on Charlie. It's fun."

"Not for me."

* * *

**BLAIR**

"Right so the basis is- Chuck!" I leapt up from the couch and over to my husband. "Darling, what are you doing home so early." I went to kiss him, but he was already halfway up the stairs. "Chuck." I said impatiently as he climbed up to the second floor of our lavish penthouse. I turned back to the three women still sitting on my couch. "Right well we're done for today. Good-bye." They shuffled out,

"B, he's just stressed, don't take it too personally."

"Good-bye S" I said hugging her quickly. Once they had left I ran up the stairs and entered the study, "Chuck what is the- oh." _Damn not there. _Walked into the bedroom to find him passed out on the bed. "Oh Chuck." I sat down next to him,

"What are you doing Blair?" His muffled voice frightened me he sounded so...tired.

"Just making sure you're alright, you didn't even give me a kiss hello." I pouted playfully,

"Well I apologize for not thinking of you every moment of everyday." He snapped sitting up from the bed and stalking to the bathroom.

"And what the hell is that supposed the mean?" I asked following him,

"It means Blair, that I cannot think everyday when I come home, 'Hmm what does Blair want?' I have bigger things to worry about." He yanked off his tie discarding it on the floor, and began unbuttoning his shirts angrily. Normally this would excite me, however today it just made me angrier.

"I wasn't saying that Chuck, I was just wondering what was wrong."

"And what" he said a button flying off his shirt "makes you think that anything is wrong."

"Oh I don't know Chuck, maybe because you look like you haven't slept in days, you're hardly home, you've cancelled on me four times this week, and your pushing me away. You only ever do that when something is wrong."

"Congratulations Blair, I guess you have me all figured out huh?" He said his eyes shooting daggers into my soul, a shiver went up my spine.

"I know you better than I know myself."

"That's my line" he growled, stalking past me.

"Chuck just tell me what wrong. has it got to do with Damien Dulgard?"

"How the hell do you know abut him?"

"Georgina told me. He's married to Jenny. She's planning something Chuck."

"Great for her. I have bigger problems than Little Jenny Humphrey."

"Then tell me what they are, we're stronger together."

"Not this time." He muttered

"Fine." I pushed past him, he grasped my arm,

"Blair..." He choked out, before roughly taking my lips with his.

"Chuck what are you- OH!" I gasped as he picked me up and threw me on the bed "Chuck don't"

"You want to help me don't you Blair?" He said kissing me all over, I nodded heatedly, "this will help me."

"But Chuck..."

"Blair I don't want to talk about my work, I just want you." He looked at me pleading in his almost black eyes,

"And I want you." I whispered, binding his lips to mine.

When I woke up hours later the bed was empty next to me, with nothing but a note.

_I had to go back to work._

_Don't expect me home tonight, and maybe even tomorrow._

_I'm trying to do this on my own, I need to do this on my own._

_I love you._

_Chuck_

My phone rang,

"Hello."

"Blair it's Nate."

"Nate! You're calling to tell me something about Chuck aren't you?"

"He doesn't know I'm calling but- right well someone is after his company, Carter's too. Anyways, Blair he needs to do this on his won, because the last time things were this bad... well Blair we both know how that turned out." _The Empire. Jack. _"Just let him be for a while, eventually he'll come back."

"Alright, thanks Nate."

"Bye."

_Why does this always happen to us?_

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"Hey." I kissed Sienna's neck gently,

"You surpirsed me." She smiled, "So we have decided to leave your room?" She whispered encircling her arms around my neck. I nodded kissing her softly,

"Was thinking dinner in a badly lit restaurant, in a secluded corner, where none of Gossip Girls groupies can spot us." She kissed me again,

"Sounds Perfect."

* * *

_Rumor has it that there is trouble in paradise between C and B. And who is this mystery girl I see with Charlie Bass? Any details? Let me know._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	10. October Nineteen

_**I'm so happy I got this out so quickly. Hopefully you all enjoy. reviews are loved :)**_

_Missing: Chuck Bass. I've heard that he hasn't left his office in two days._

_Spotted: Nate and Carter going into Bass Industries. Something's up Upper East Siders. But what?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**NATE**

The three of us stood in front of the board, which stood in the middle of Chuck's spacious office. Dylan sat at the computer typing away furiously.

"Mr Bass, I think I may have found something."

"What?" Chuck growled,

"There is one detective in Prague, who is leading the investigation into organized crime, and drugs. And from the files here he isn't on Mr. Dulgard's payroll." Chuck's face brightened, "Oh wait, there he is." His bright face turned dark once more.

"Chuck, man, we'll figure something out."

"Nathaniel, I don't think we can. This guy is untouchable."

"Chuck, you can't just give up. This is both out companies, our families on the line here!"

"You think I don't realize that Carter?"

"Maybe we just have to think about this in a new way." I mumbled,

"Like how?"

"You've done as much salvaging you can for Carter's company, and since he hasn't hit yours yet. Don't think about the company. Think about how to stop him."

"Nathaniel, that's what we've been doing." Chuck stated looking at me,

"No, you've been focusing on your companies as well as taking him down. Forget the companies for now, and just look at him. He's a drug dealer, surely we know somebody who can deal with these type of people."

"No, there is no- Oh my god. Dylan hand me the phone."

"Chuck?" Carter asked, soon as I saw his face I realized who he was calling.

"I need you help."

* * *

**SIENNA**

"This was a nice idea" I said holding his hand,

"Coffee?"

"No actually go out in the day!" He laughed softly.

"Okay, maybe I was a little paranoid. And this isn't so bad, no one is giggling or taking photos, and it's not like it obvious that we're on a date." I frowned,

"Seriously, what is it with you and this secret thing?"

"It's just that, I've seen how Bass' can screw up their relationships-" I kissed him suddenly,

"Shut-up. Stop being so down on yourself." He looked unsure for a moment, before pulling my chair next to him and kissing me passionately.

_Spotted: Charlie Bass and Sienna Archibald with serious PDA...When the hell did this happen?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**AUDREY**

"Stop someone will see!" I giggled against his lips,

"Let someone see" he mumbled taking me in his arms, kissing me again.

"Fine" I sighed, kissing him again in full ferocity. I didn't notice however anyone around until I heard the deathly click of a camera. "Wait." I couldn't see anything, but I felt my phone vibrate.

_oh crap..._

_It's just a Bass make-out session today! Spotted: Audrey Bass and Alexander Baizen locking lips in the middle of Central Park! What will daddy have to say about this A?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

I crept inside, hoping no, praying that my dad wasn't home.

"Audrey." I heard the all too familiar deathly calm voice of my father echo from the living room."Come here." I walked in casually, acting as though oblivious to the major trouble I was in.

"Hi Daddy." I said brightly, I saw my Mother sitting on the couch quietly, looking up helplessly at my Father. There was only one time I had seen that look on her face, and that was when he almost lost that Mackby thing like a decade ago.

"Audrey, I don't tell you to do much. In fact I think I'm quite a reasonable father, I let you throw your little parties and stay out late, but-" He stopped, breathing deeply and his eyes rested on mine. The first thing I noticed was that he looked old, like really old, and tired, and that his eyes were black, and furious. "But, I asked you, no I told you, to stay away from Alexander Baizen."

"But Dad-"

"Do not interrupt me Audrey Holly Bass!" He snapped, his voice barely containing the fury it held. "You are not to continue seeing that boy. He is bad news!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!"

"No! What if Grandfather had told you not to see Mum anymore?" I saw my mum flinch at the mention of my grandfather, and regretted my words instantly.

"My Father wouldn't have, because he would not and did not care about me or my welfare! But I care about yours, you are not to see that boy Audrey I mean it!"

"But you're doing business with Carter Baizen, so why can't I-"

"Audrey! This is NOT up for discussion! And I am not doing business with Carter Baizen" He spat the words "out of personal choice, I have to! I will not discuss this anymore!"

"Chuck maybe she could-"

"No Blair! I will not have another girl I love touch or be touched by a Baizen!" He snapped at my Mother, she stood up fire in her eyes,

"Oh please Chuck! He was not the cause-"

"Blair I am not discussing this! I have to get back to work!" He stormed off, and I swore he found a way to slam the doors of the elevator.

"Mum?" She stood there fuming,

"I tried to hide this relationship for you, but when you decide to be so stupid as to parade it in Gossip Girl territory. I can't help you. I'm sorry sweetheart, your father and Carter Baizen really don't have the best relationship, and I'm afraid I may have had a part in that. Don't argue this."

"No one wanted you to be with Dad." She smiled softly,

"I didn't want to be with him at first. Audrey, this is a completely different situation."

"How?"

"Audrey! Your Father has his reasons."

"Mum I really, really like him!" She softened,

"I'll talk to your father. But be very, very careful from now on." I nodded as my mother walked away.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"Right well good-bye" I kissed Sienna softly before she exited the limo. Fifteen minutes later I arrived at my own Penthouse.

"You son of a bitch!" I turned around to see Audrey storming toward me, before slapping me hard across my face,

"What the hell was that for?"

"You told Gossip Girl about me and Alex!"

"I bloody did not!"

"Well then who did?"

"The same person who outed me and Sienna!" Audrey's temper rose.

"You stay away from her!"

"No!"

"You're such a jerk!"

"What the hell has brought this on? I didn't do anything!"

"You're going to screw her around aren't you?"

"It's not like that!"

"Of course it is!"

"I'm not you Audrey!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Simon! I can't believe you did that to Simon!"

"Did what? We were drunk!"

"You don't even know the half of it! God your a heartless bitch!" She slapped me again,

"You bastard!" She stormed off,

"Yeah thats right walk away, can't face the truth hey Auds?" I ducked as I saw her stiletto flying towards me, and stormed off in the direction of my room deciding to avoid all possible contact with Audrey from now on.

* * *

**BLAIR**

When I finally heard the screaming voices of my two eldest children, I ran out only to find them gone. I rolled my eyes,

"Typical, running away from a fight. Basses through and through."

"Well that's a bit offensive" I froze. "Surprised to see me?"

"Technically I'm not seeing you. I've convinced myself that you're not actually here. I'm just hallucinating."

"Or dreaming." I heard from behind me, I spun around my eyes landing on the cheshire grin on Mr Jack Bass. "Where's my nephew?"

"Not here. He's at work."

"Oh, well he said to meet him here."

"Wait, Chuck invited you here."

"Yes. Me and my nephew are the best of buddies these days." He said sitting down on the couch,

"Do not sit down on my furniture, I don't want to have to get it incinerated." Jack laughed,

"Oh Blair, you never change. Why don't we see how much you haven't changed." He quirked his eyebrows.

"Ugh. You are disgusting."

"I'm a Bass. You seem to enjoy our breed."

"Jack." The cutting voice of my husband resonated through the room, "we'll talk in my office." Jack left the room, smirking at me one last time.

"Chuck, what the hell is he doing here?"

"I need his help."

"Oh so you can ask for help from you psychotic Uncle, but not your wife?"

"Blair, I told I need to do this without your help. Please just trust me that it's for your own protection."

"Chuck just tell me what's going on. Why can't I help you?"

"Because the last time you tried to help save my company I traded you for a hotel!" He muttered darkly.

"Chuck..."

"Just leave it Blair." The he walked off after Jack.

* * *

_Is that Jack Bass on the streets on Manhattan. Never thought we would see this Bass again. Why is he here, and what is he doing entering Chuck's building._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**_yayy Jack!_**


	11. October Twenty

**hi everyone! I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update this. Basically school's been hectic and I only have three weeks until my exams, so this has been written during the few breaks I have. But I'm taking the weekend off so hopefully I'll have another chapter next week! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Spotted: Sienna Archibald and a mystery guy speaking intently outside her apartment. What on earth happened to Charlie?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**SIENNA**

"Stop! I ended this for a reason!" I tried in vain to get out of his grasp.

"Please Sienna, I'm prepared to quit, I don't want us to be apart anymore."

"It's wrong, it was wrong then and it is now!"

"How can it be wrong, when we feel so strongly for one another."

"I don't feel anything for you anymore."

"You're lying." He held my arms searching my face for any hint of a lie.

"I'm not"

"Yes, yes you are. You have to be. What we had, what we had Sienna was amazing, we talked, we laughed, we...we connected." He brushed his hand along my cheek, I looked up at him.

"Yes, and it was wrong. God it was wrong. Please, please leave this alone."

"Sienna."

"No. I mean it, leave me alone Milo."

* * *

**CHARLIE**

I looked over to the apartment entrance, searching for Sienna, and I saw it. He shimmering blonde hair was shaking trying to get out of a tall dark haired man's. First off blood boiled inside me, how dare he hurt _my _girlfriend, but then an overwhelming feeling of curiosity and jealousy overcame me, who was this guy, and why the hell was she letting him toucher her like that? I walked over and hid behind the pillar,

"Yes, and it was wrong. God it was wrong. Please, please leave this alone."

"Sienna."

"No. I mean it, leave me alone Milo." I balked, Mr Sparks, she was talking like this to _MR SPARKS,_

"Sienna please," I heard the desperation in his vice, what the hell was going on?

"Milo, no I'm...I'm with someone else." He scoffed,

"That Bass boy? You think you'll be happier with him than with me? Come on. Sienna do you really think he understands art or literature, like I -we do. Come on. I'll quit my job here, then we can publicly see each other. We're in love, it's oaky to admit it." I peeked my head around the edge of the pillar. They were dangerously close.

"Milo...please...don't" her edged his lips closer, it was horrifying, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I was frozen, from shock, pain or humiliation I was not yet sure, but all I knew was that my legs would not move. And maybe never would again.

"Sienna, let me love you." then he pressed his lips down onto hers. She did nothing to sop him instead she leaned closer into him. I did what I had to, quickly I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture before running off, fighting the tears that threatened to come.

* * *

**SIENNA**

_This is so so so stupid. You are with CHARLIE, you care about Charlie... STOP KISSING MILO!_

I turned my head away, and that was when I spotted a familiar head of black hair hurriedly retreating to his limo.

"Oh shit. Bye." I ran off, "Charlie wait!" He stopped at the car door, panting heavily.

"What." He muttered darkly,

"Charlie, I-I can explain." He turned to face me and I could see tears forming in his eyes. Deep black eyes that were filled with deep despair and anger.

"Can you. You can explain why you were making out with our English teacher while you're going out with me?"

"Yes." I muttered looking down,

"Well you know what, save it." Then he climbed in the car, slamming the door in my face.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

I looked down at the photo angrily a message to gossip girl all ready to send, but I could't bring myself to do it. I sat there furious tears running down my face my shaking finger resting on the send button but despite my anger I couldn't do that to her, I wouldn't ever hurt her like that, no matter how badly she had hurt me. I closed my phone resting my head against the back of the seat and nursing a bottle of scotch in my hand.

* * *

**TALULAH**

It was too good to be true, not only had she succeeding in beginning to bring down Audrey Bass, now she could take her best friend and brother down at the same time. She sent the message to Gossip Girl the incriminating image going along with it.

* * *

**NATE**

It was like a mexican standoff.

Chuck sat in one corner of the room, facing Jack while I stood on the other facing Carter.

"No way man. I'm sorry, but Jack? I mean come on! He's tried to take this company away like four times."

"Three." Jack piped in, "the time with Russell doesn't count."

"Oh alright then, three."

"Actually I can only recall two. After dearest Barty died and then the whole Elizabeth-Empire debacle of '09." Chuck shot Jack a look, "Oh no actually there was that time in '23 when I attempted to make you sleep with that secretary and then planned to blackmail you with the sex tape. Great resilience by the way, she was hot, and oh-so bendy."

"Jack" Chuck barked, "cut it out. You once said the only people who can try to take away my company is you, so will you help me so that it can live to be stolen another day."

"Sure Chuckles. Look, I know Damien Dulgard." Everyone looked at him, "We met up in Europe a couple of years ago, great kid, great drugs" Chuck glared at him again "right, anyways. I know the people who he's got in his pocket, but I also know those who are trying to get him. There is this a whole division in Belgium, dedicated to this guy. All of them are clean, trust me I've spoken to them, they cannot be bought. Anyway, you threaten to expose him to them, Jack's your uncle!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"Good plan, but let's not forget that we need proof." Jack's face fell.

"Look I'm just the shady, illegal guy, you are the ones who do the actual take downs, except you Carter. No one knows what you do." Carter glared at him while I bit back laughter.

"Alright, then we're back to square one." Chuck sighed sitting down. Jack pulled out his phone, "What are you doing"

"Calling a friend" Chuck raised an eyebrow "Alright I'm calling a guy I know in Moscow, he might be able to help. A little." Chuck looked back down, "And then I'm calling strippers, we need a pick-me-up." Chuck rolled his eyes and walked over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a much need glass of scotch.

* * *

**ALEXANDER**

I paced back and forward. This was not good, not only was Audrey starting to fall for me, but I was beginning to fall for her. _She's going to kill me. _My hone rang, fishing it out of my pocket, I stared at the name with dread, _Talulah_

"Hello?"

"Alex!" She barked, "please tell me why you and Audrey Bass are all over page six? I thought we said keep this quiet. Silent and deadly remember?"

"Yeah I know, maybe we should you know, stop this."

"Alex you can't. Unless you want me to tell your Daddy exactly how my father got his client list, and the access to his financials."

"Fine."

"So what's our little plan again? Say it for my silence.." I hung my head, hating the every words that came out of my mouth.

"Pretend to love Audrey so she can destroy her relationship with her family over me, and then ruin her reputation."

"That's my boy. Remember, I have nothing to do with this. Or Daddy finds out everything" I clicked the phone off when I heard something crash, I whipped my head around and saw Audrey standing there, crying a broken glass on the floor,

"Your mum let me in. You-you BASTARD!" she came at me, my Dad lunged out of the way.

"Audrey, Audrey wait. It's not like that for me. I mean it. It started out like that but-" She hit me hard across my face,

"Save it. I couldn't give a damn." Then she stormed out. _Crap._

* * *

**CHARLIE**

My phone rang again, and once more I ignored it. I finished off my glass pouring myself another, _empty._

"Crap." It rang again, angrily I picked it up, "What?"

"Charlie, it'e me. I'm so so sorry, please just can we talk?"

"We've said enough."

"But we haven't talked."

"Oh my bad, I guess you and Mr Sparks' conversation didn't make it clear enough for me. Maybe I should listen to it again."

"Please Charlie, let me explain. I'll come around and we can talk about this."

"Don't bother. I'm done."

"But-"

"I trusted you, and you threw it back in my face. Good-bye Sienna." I hung up the phone as the Gossip Girl blast came through.

_Looks like Sienna Archibald takes a leaf out of both her parents books. She sleeps with a teacher, who also happens to be quite a bit older than her. Mummy and Daddy must be so proud._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

_She's going to think it was me. I should atleast try to clear me namte._

_Why?_

_Because I want her to know that I'm not out for petty revenge_

_But you were going to send it_

_But I didn't_

_But you wanted to_

_But I didn't_

_But you-_

_Oh shut-up!_

I dialed her number,

"You son of a bitch"

"It wasn't me."

"Yeah right." Anger welled up inside me,

"Look you can believe me or not, but the thing is I wouldn't hurt you like that, I couldn't hurt you like that. I actually care about your feelings. So I didn't send her that photo or anything. You can trust me, the sad thing is I obviously can't trust you."

* * *

**CHUCK**

I creeped in, attempting not to wake my sleeping wife. As soon as I had loosened my tie, the light flashed on.

"Hello Bass."

"Blair." I nodded,

"Chuck this is getting ridiculous, what the hell is going on?"

"Blair, I told you I can't talk to you about this."

"Of course you can."

"No I can't. I have to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"Blair please just drop it!"

"NO! Chuck, I'm worried about you, you look like twenty years older than you should. You barely sleep, eat or do anything other than go into that office and talk to Carter Baizen and Jack Bass all day. That cannot be healthy. tell me what's going on."

"Blair I can't I really can't."

* * *

**BLAIR**

"Why." His face faltered, I was breaking through. "Chuck, you won't trade me for anything." He flinched, "Just tell me."

"I can't" He whispered,

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" He looked away, "Chuck, Chuck, look at me, Chuck, look at me, CHUCK! TELL ME FOR GOD'S SAKE! What's so bad that you can't even tell me! Have you killed someone or something."

"No, nothing like that."

"Then tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Why!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" he shouted, his body crumbling,

"You won't lose me"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know that I'm not going anywhere, ever."

"Blair, I don't think you'll leave or anything, I just don't want you to be a part of this. You don't need to be. This is my problem, all mine."

"You can't keep everything bottled up inside."

"Blair please."

"No you can't. Your becoming like...like"

"Like what?"

"Nothing." I mumbled

"No come on Blair, you wanted to talk, so let's talk."

"Chuck please."

"No Blair, it's _so_ important that we talk about this, so tell me what am I becoming like."

"Chuck, please"

"Come on. Blair Waldorf was never one to shy away from a fight. Just tell me Blair I'm becoming like..."

"YOUR FATHER!" His face went stone cold. "You're turning into Bart. You're blocking everyone and everything out. You don't talk to me, or anyone, all you do is work. All you ever do is work! You shouldn't be named Charles you should be named Bart junior!" I clasped my hands over my mouth, "Oh my god, Chuck I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." I reached out to him, only for him to jump out of the way,

"No Blair you've made your feelings quite clear. I'm going to stay at the Empire."

"For how long?" I asked hoping it was one of those fights when he would come back the next night for some mind blowing make-up sex,

"I don't know. I think it's best I stay there until this work thing is over."

"But Chuck that could be months."

"I know Blair, but I think that if I stay here any longer, we might not make it to our 18th anniversary." His voice broke, and I could see the tears in his eyes aswell.

"Chuck you don't mean that do you?" I asked tears building up in my eyes.

"I don't know Blair, maybe I am becoming too much like Bart. I just need time to do this on my own." I nodded, tears streaming down my face. He kissed me swiftly on the top of my head before walking to the door.

"Chuck wait!" I ran to him, enveloping him in my arms, wrapping my legs around his hips and crashing his lips on mine. "If this is going to happen I want to give you a proper good-bye." He nodded sadness, pain and desire in his eyes. Neither of us knew what would happen next, but for that moment we were once more the stupid 17 year olds trying desperately to stop the other from drowning.

* * *

**SIMON**

The clock chimed signaling midnight. I yawned shut off the TV and began walking upstairs. I had seen the photo of Sienna and that guy but was yet to talk to Charlie,

_Probably too drunk._ I continued walking when I heard a knock at the door. Sighing and cursing whoever was keeping me from my sleep I walked to the door and opened it cautiously. I froze. There before, face tear streaked, stood on Audrey Bass.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She smiled and stepped in brushing up against me.

"So what's up."

"Alex is a dick."

"Oh. You wanna talk about it?" She looked up at my her eyes blazing with something.

"No, there is no way I want to talk about it."

"Then what can I do for-" Before I could finish her lips had claimed mine, she backed me up against the wall, and began clawing at my shirt, "Yep I can definitely do this for you." I mumbled before slamming the door behind us.

* * *

_Despite the seemingly rock-solid relationships of the Upper East Side, occasionally we do run into some trouble. Whether it's a king our Queen fighting over who loves who more, or a new couple crumbling under the stress of an ex, one thing can always be relied on...That I'll be here to tell the whole of Manhattan your troubles, or triumphs,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Yayy! Alright so I was mean to all the couples, but we need drama right?  
Hopefully next chapter will be less depressing.  
Enjoy. Reviews greatly appreciated :) They make me write faster... haha**


	12. October Twenty-One

**Hey! So I've tried my hardest to get this up when I said I would! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Well Upper East SIders, rumor has it that Chuck Bass stayed the night at the Empire Hotel. Charlie Bass is dodging Sienna Archibald's calls, and Audrey Bass has been spotted on the walk of shame home. But from where?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHUCK**

When I woke up, everything hurt. I had fallen asleep on the couch of my old penthouse at the Empire, a half empty decanter of scotch sat on the table, and next to it a glass filled to the brim of the amber liquid.

_'God I want that drink.' _fighting the warnings in my head, I clasped the galss in my hand and gulped it down. Before I could pour myself another however, I heard the all too familiar ding of the elevator and spotted my previous roommate step out.

* * *

**NATE**

"Step away from the scotch Bass." I said before picking it up myself and placing it over on the bar.

"I only had a glass Nathaniel I swear." I shrugged,

"You never know with you man, I mean one fight with Blair and you could go on one of your round the world benders." Chuck glared at me.

"I don't do that anymore. ANd how did you know Blair and I had a fight." I laughed,

"Three reasons. One, you are at the empire. Two, you look miserable and Three-"

"Nate."

"Fine Serena told me." Chuck laughed, "what happened."

"She wants to know what's going on. How can I tell her Nathaniel, I mean, my company could be lost, I could loose her and the kids. Nate I _can't _tell her. She'll worry too much."

"Chuck I'm sure if you told her that then-"

"I've told her I can't tell her, she thinks it's because I'm shutting her out. Maybe I am. But I'm doing it for her, she doesn't need to be as worried as I am. Not knowing if tomorrow I'll have nothing left but my name."

"And Blair, your children, your friends. Your family Chuck."

"Do you honestly think I would let Blair stay with me if I became destitute? She wouldn't be able to survive? No I couldn't put her through hat. She'd have to work so much harder than ever before, I couldn't put her through that."

"Blair isn't like that, she just wants to understand. I'm sure of you just seriously tell her that you can't-"

"I have, and when I did do you know what she said to me?" I knew the question was rhetorical but I wasn't sure if he wanted to be asked. "She said I should be called Bart Junior." I stared at him gobsmacked, Blair had been hurtful in the past, but never, never had she ever said that he was his father, never had she made Chuck realize one of his greatest fears. "She said it out of spite and anger, but the words still hung there Nathaniel, they're always going to be there."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"But she said it." Chuck looked at me dead in my eyes, the pain evident in his, "Am I turning into him? Nate I need you to tell me honestly, am I becoming my father?" I looked at him seriously considering his question.

"No."

"Nate-"

"You're not honestly! Bart Bass would never help someone he hated save their company, he wouldn't forbid his daughter from seeing a guy to protect there is no way you're anything like your father. You have to believe that." He walked over to the bar, and before I could protest he had poured himself a drink and gulped it down.

"I'm tired Nate. I don't think I can fight this guy anymore." He walked past me and sat down, that's when I noticed, Chuck looked, tired. Old and tired, never before had I seen chuck look like this. It was obvious that he had barely eaten in days, instead living on a diet of late nights and black coffee.

"You can't give up Chuck but you can't run yourself ragged either."

"Nath-"

"No. I'm telling you. You have the power to defeat Damien, if anyone can do it, it's you. So now you go into your bedroom, sleep then eat a decent meal and meet at the office at 5 o'clock."

"But-"

"No Chuck, you're going to win this, but I would like my best friend to be alive when you do. So go! I'm going to make sure you get some rest."

"You're going to stay here?"

"Yes." He looked at me disbelievingly for a second. "GO!" I pushed him out,

"You're worse than Blair." I heard him mumble, I smiled satisfactorily to myself.

_At least Blair taught me something other than how to scheme, how to boss Chuck around._

* * *

**CHARLIE**

When I woke up I had a massive headache and 93 missed calls. Sighing I looked through them, 91 were from Sienna, one was from Simon and the other from Audrey. Deciding that I was ready to listen I sent a quick text to Sienna,

_I'm ready to listen to you. Meet me in half an hour at our cafe._

_Charlie_

My phone rang, seeing that it was Simon I answered,

"Yeah."

"Hey, you know where Audrey is?"

"No, but I had a missed call from her this morning. Why?" I heard him cough awkwardly, on the other end,

"No reason, just wondering. Right well see you later man."

"Bye." There was a sudden click, no sooner had I put the phone down, it rang again, this time it was Audrey.

"Hello" There was silence on the other end. "Hello?" I heard a sniffle, "Auds you alright?"

"Can you come pick me up?" She sounded like she had been crying, and her voice was quiet and sounded, well pathetic.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you pick me up, can you please just come get me?" She was begging me now.

"Sure. Where are you?"

* * *

**SIENNA**

As I sat there waiting for Charlie my phone went off,

_Sorry, I need to reschedule Audrey in trouble. She's fine. How about dinner, tonight?_

_Charlie_

There it was again that unemotional detached _Charlie_ it brought tears to my eyes,

'_how could I be so stupid!'_

Sighing I got up from the table threw some money down and left, dejected and close to tears.

* * *

**AUDREY**

I had no idea why I called Charlie of all people, maybe because he looked so much like Dad and I really wanted him right now. As soon as the limo pulled up Charlie rushed out, he looked perfect, suit impeccable, hair smooth, he looked like my Dad, and that was who I needed.

"Charlie!" I shouted running up to him. I collided with him and began to sob once more. He stroked my hair and soothed me. "I'm so sorry, you were right about Alex he is bad news. He just wanted to hurt me, I'm so sorry Charlie, please forgive me."

"Course Auds. We gotta stick together right? Come on, in the car." I stepped in,

"We'll go home?" As soon as I was about to nod our phones went off,

_Hello Upper East Siders, A and A are over. Turns out he was planning to destroy her family. Tough break. Condolences_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"He what?" I heard Charlie mutter darkly, "I'll kill him."

"No! Please don't just get me to Dad."

"What why?"

"So he doesn't see the post. And I need to apologize to him too."

"Did Carter put him up to this?"

"No! Well when I overheard his conversation, there was a girl on the other end. And besides Carter wants Dad's help, not to destroy his family."

"Fine, Dad's at the Empire, he and Mum had a massive fight."

"Yeah right"

"No seriously, It was nasty. Mum was crying all last night, and she hadn't got out of bed when I left this morning."

"Well they'll be okay. Their Chuck and Blair Bass. They're always okay."

"One can hope." He muttered as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Auds, we're here." I gulped and looked up at the towering hotel.

"Okay bye." I reached the penthouse minutes later to be greeted by Nate,

"Audrey?"

"Where's my Dad?"

"Bedroom."

"Where's his phone?"

"You want to delete the text?"

"Yes, and for the record Carter had nothing to do with what Alex was doing, I actually think Carter was also a victim." Nate laughed,

"Carter a victim, yeah right"

"What is everyones problem with Carter?"

"It's uh complicated. Take the phone delete whatever and your dad is in there." He waled off into the kitchen. Quickly I deleted the message and walked into my Dad's room. He lay there asleep, upon seeing him I started crying again. Slowly I walked over to the bed and climbed in next to him, letting his presence calm me into a tearless sleep.

* * *

**CHUCK**

When I woke up I was surprised to see my eldest daughter curled up beside me,

"Audrey." I whispered, slowly she woke up

"Oh hi Dad," she smiled sheepishly "When did you get here?" laughing I pulled her into a hug,

"You looked just like you did when you were four and you used to climb into our bed." Tears pricked at my eyes from the memory, a perfect time in our family, a time when I felt euphorically happy.

"I don't remember that."

"You used to climb into our bed when you had nightmares, or there was a storm. But when your mother went away, that was when you were most afraid I couldn't get you to sleep unless you were lying in our bed." She smiled slightly "You needed me back then you see."

"I still need you."

"No you don't. I shouldn't be making decisions for you, and I most definitely should not be telling you who you are and are not allowed to date. So if you really like this Baizen boy you can-" Suddenly she burst into tears, "Audrey, sweetie what is it?"

"Alex...Alex was using me to destroy my reputation and get your company." Blind fury passed through me.

"HE WHAT!"

* * *

**AUDREY**

"Dad calm down!" He had exploded from the bed and was furiously pacing around the room,

"I'm going to KILL Carter, that no good brat of his!"

"DAD!" He fell silent at what could be called nothing else but my screech. "Carter was not involved, Alex was talking on the phone to some girl. Please don't kill anyone. I need you not to be in jail." He smiled,

"Okay, princess." He sat down and kissed my forehead. "I have to go to work now, but you can stay here for the day if you like." I nodded, I needed a day alone, perhaps with Sienna.

"Bye Daddy."

"Good-bye sweetheart." Then he disappeared into the next room.

* * *

**JACK**

"This is brilliant!" I walked into Chuck's office, Carter Nate and Chuck all stood there staring at me,

"What is Jack?"

"Well dear nephew I have discovered a way to get rid of Damien. Blackmail!"

"How?"

"Well the plan is in three stages."

* * *

**CHUCK**

I listened to Jack's plan which admittedly was good,

"Alright, but we need more help, actually we need-"

"CHARLES BARTHOLOMEW BASS!" I stiffened

"Serena?" Nate called, "What the hell-"

"Hello darling." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek, "Everyone out...NOW!" They all hurried out leaving me alone with what seemed to be a furious Serena.

"Serena, what do you want?"

"Are you an idiot Bass?"

"Pardon?"

"Seriously, is there some part of you brain that is stupider than Nate?"

"Serena I really don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about Blair, and you, you _and _Blair. So I ask again, are you an idiot?"

"Serena this is none of your-"

"She loves you, she wants to help you. Let her! Just tell her whats going on, I mean how difficult is it? She just wants to help you, and your pushing her away." Something in me snapped as though the past week and a half finally came rushing through,

"THIS, SERENA IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! I will tell _my _wife what I find fitting, I will inform _my _wife what is going on when _I _feel that it is the right time to do so. So in the meantime, get out and mind your own damn business." She glared at me, huffed and stormed out. Sighing I took out my phone.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Chuck! I'm sor-"

"I need your help."

* * *

**BLAIR**

It was set, although Chuck had not told me everything, he had told me enough so that I knew how to ensure that _both _Damien and Jenny went down. But Chuck had given me one task, a task that I was truthfully dreading. But he knew that I would be the only one who could do it. A part of me thought this was a punishment, and the other part totally agreed that it should've been. I knocked on the door sighing.

"Blair?"

"Hi Humphrey."

* * *

**DAN**

Of all the people I had ever thought would show up on my doorstep, Blair Waldorf, no Bass was the bottom of my list.

"Hi Humphrey." It was amazing that her words still had that effect on me.

"What do you want Waldorf?"

"I need your help." I stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, don't pretend that you didn't hear me."

"I repeat, what do you want Waldorf?"

"I actually we need your help taking down Damien Dulgard." I burst into laughter,

"You want me to help, I assume we means you and Chuck, take down my brother-in-law"

"Oh right I forgot you're related to that skank."

"Hey!"

"I'm only pointing out the obvious."

"Yeah well you could have been related to her as well." I mumbled,

"What was that Humphrey?"

"I said you would have been related"

"Ugh, do not remind me"

"Thanks Blair."

"What?" I looked at her,

"Seriously? Blair you have barely spoken to me in eighteen years and here you are asking me to help your husband, who I kind of despise, to take down my sister's husband."

"And..."

"You really don't see what's wrong with this picture? Why can't you get someone else to do this, surely _Chuck _can find someone else to do his dirty work." At the mention of Chuck's name Blair's composure visibly crumbled,

"He can't I mean he won't...I don't know! He won't tell me anything! I'm...I'm losing him Dan! I've never felt so hopeless! I don't know what to do!" She flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Dan I know I have no right to ask you for anything, especially after what I did to you, and I'm so sorry for that, I never should have let it go that far, pull you along for so long. I was scared, I've always been afraid of my feelings for Chuck, but it's all I know. Dan please I need your help without it I lose him, I know I will. Please." She was sobbing now and speaking in a sort of deranged tone which made me question her sanity at that moment.

"Blair, despite everything, I'm still your friend, but I really don't want to be dragged into that world again"

"You won't be we just need you to do one little thing. Please Humphrey." I sighed,

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

**CHARLIE**

I sat at the able waiting for Sienna both dread and anxiety filling me. I had no idea what she would so, or if I would believe her, all I knew was that I didn't want to be without her.

"Charlie?"

"Hi Sienna" I motioned for her to sit down, "Look I don't know what's going to happen, But i reckon you at least deserve a chance to explain."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I started going out with him last Christmas, he was so nice and funny and we just hit it off. In about June I realized how stupid this was, of course we were going to get caught eventually. We were on and off from then on, mostly late night hook-ups, but when GOssip Girl released that blast I knew, I knew I had to stop it."

"And you did."

"And I Did. I swear until yesterday I hadn't even spoken to him. He was texting me and emailing until I would respond but I didn't and then he showed up at the apartment. I swear Charlie we were done. He couldn't accept it, he kissed me. That's all that happened I swear Charlie." I pondered her words

"Alright. I believe you."

"Really. Oh Charlie!" She threw her arms around my neck, I hugged her back inhaling her scent. "You never have to worry about him again, he got fired and is leaving the city." I smiled,

"Good." Then I pulled her in for a kiss, "No one but me kisses you from now on." I growled kissing her again with more passion than ever before.

* * *

**BLAIR**

Dan showed me out as soon as I had composed myself, he had agreed to take part in the plan, which surprised me, what also surprised me was that I missed Dan Humphrey, I had forgotten that he was a friend, before I had taken his heart and obliterated it before most of Manhattan's elite. So I left with a promise to Dan, I would call him. Perhaps after eighteen years we could once more become friends.

I stared at my phone on the way home. I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear tentatively.

"Blair?"

"Chuck" I breathed hearing his voice brought on a fresh wave of tears, "He agreed."

"Thank-you Blair, I have to go."

"Oh please don't!"

"Blair?"

"Can we just talk?"

"About?"

"Anything!" I didn't want him to go. I wanted him next to me forever.

"Blair" He laughed,

"Remember how you proposed to me?" I was crying now

"Yes."

_"Chuck where the hell are you taking me?" I demanded_

_"You'll see my love." _

_"There is no way that you are allowed to blindfold me and keep in suspense especially not on our one month anniversary!"_

_"Just a little longer my love."_

_"FIne." I huffed. Moments later the, what I assumed to be a limo, stopped. _

_"Alright follow me." after what seemed like hundreds of stairs we finally stopped walking "Here we are my darling" He removed my blindfold carefully and I was taken aback by the scene before me. We were standing on the rooftop of Victrola._

_"Oh Chuck, it's beautiful." He led me over to a table right next to the ledge I had found him at all those years ago._

_"We started here. so I thought we could truly start forever here."_

_"Chuck what are you talking about?" Chuck was suddenly next to me, down on one knee, "Chuck, what-"_

_"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I have loved you for so long, I love you with all my heart, and no part of me ever wants to be away from you ever again. A long time ago I asked you if you were sure, and since that moment I have needed you by my side, the butterflies you created have never stopped fluttering, and I never want them too. I love you, so much sometimes it's almost killed me. But I would not want any other type of love. Your love for me has turned me into a man I never even dared to dream I could become. So tonight I am asking you one simple question, be with me forever, become my wife." _

_"Yes..." I whispered streams of tears running down my face_

_"What?" Chuck asked me as though he didn't believe my answer,_

_"Yes! Chuck Bass yes I will marry you!" He slid the ring on my finger, and kissed me._

"I've never forgotten that night." I sniffled,

"Blair are you crying?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because what if this is the end of us Chuck?"

"Blair don't-"

"No Chuck I mean it! We barely talk anymore, about anything."

"You talk all the time!" He defended

"Fine, _I _talk. When was the last time you talked to me about work, friends, anything!"

"I don't talk to you about work because it's boring. And I have the same friends as you."

"Oh. But Chuck-"

"Blair what I said the other night, I really didn't mean. I just needed some space, you were kind of suffocating me with the spanish inquisition."

"That's the Waldorf Inquisition to you." I pouted, I heard him laugh. "So we're okay?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

"Love me?"

"Always."

* * *

**DAMIEN**

"Jenny, come look at this."

"What?"

"We've been invited to a Ball."

"What?"

"The Annual Bass Charity Ball, tomorrow night." I smiled wickedly at her, "Perfect."

* * *

_The Annual Bass Charity Ball is tomorrow night. And I have a feeling that tomorrow night will definitely be a classic Bass-Waldorf event. Take-downs and all._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

* * *

**Yay! I really loved writing the Audrey scenes in this chapter, I totally picture Chuck threatening to kill Alexander and stuff. I've always wanted to write Chuck's proposal to Blair so I managed to find a way to slide that in. I love reviews, they keep me motivated to write! There's only like another 3 chapters or something so the more reviews I get the faster i finish this story! Thanks to all those who have reviewed though! **


	13. October Twenty-Two

**Yayy! Another chapter enjoy! Review please :)**

* * *

_Hello Upper East Siders, Tonight as you all know is Chuck Bass' Annual Charity Ball. It looks to be an interesting affair this year. Hope to see you all there._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHUCK**

I looked over at the clock,

"Nathaniel it's four thirty." I sighed and got up from the couch,

"Okay let's go." Nate appeared from his previous bedroom dressed already in his tux.

"I need to get dressed." Nate looked me up and down,

"Well hurry up, we're meant to be there in fifteen minutes"

"Nate I appreciate you staying here during this time, but I do not need you to be my mother or my babysitter or my wife." I stalked into the bedroom slamming the door behind me.

I emerged five minutes later,

"Chuck man, I'm sorry. I'm worried about you, I know how important your company is to you, and your family. I'm afraid what you might do if you lose one." I stared at him, no doubt his worry wasn't misplaced I had done things in the past to protect both my empire and my family, but what did he think I would do. To be honest I didn't want to think about what I would do if I lost one or both.

"Thanks. I can always count on you to worry Nathaniel."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

**SERENA**

"He's not here yet S, we're meant to arrive together put up a strong front." Blair was standing by the limo searching desperately for any sign of our husbands.

"B, Chuck knows that, they'll be here any second now." Sure enough a minute later Chuck and Nate rounded the corner.

"Sorry we're late honey." Nate said smiling, I reached over and kissed him,

"It's okay" I laughed, I looked over his shoulder and spied Chuck and Blair awkwardly standing in front of one another.

"Chuck hi." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Serena." He nodded in my direction, "shall we." I stepped into the limo followed by Nate.

"B, you coming?" She looked at me, then Chuck and then back at the empty seats next to us.

"We'll meet you there." She said slamming the door in my face.

* * *

**BLAIR**

"We'll meet you there." I said slamming the limo door, "Come on, call Arthur."

"Blair, what-"

"We have to arrive together."

"That is what we were doing."

"Yes but arriving with our friends does not give the same message as arriving alone." He sighed running his hand through his hair. "Is being alone with me really that bad?"

"I don't trust myself when I'm alone with you."

"Well what does that-" His words clicked in my head, and I blushed, I inched closer to him, I reached put and caressed his hand softly, "I can make sure you don't do anything bad." I whispered in his ear. I felt him stiffen, dejected I began to pull away

"Blair..." He mumbled, pulling me back, slowly he peppered his lips across my neck. I spun around quickly, hoping he would notice that I had worn my hair up, revealing his kryptonite. "I see you have worn your hair up. Was that done to tempt me?" I smiled

"Never" I cried in mock astonishment. He smirked and pulled out his phone,

"Arthur, bring the car outside the apartment." I felt him come up behind me, and kiss the nape of my neck. "I told you I couldn't be trusted." I smiled turning around,

"Neither can I" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips softly to mine.

"I miss you Blair." He breathed. Happiness spread through me, tears of joy sprung to my eyes.

"I miss you too Chuck."

* * *

**NATE**

"They should be here by now." I whispered impatiently,

"Damien and Jenny will show up when they show up. This is going to work."

"I know." I said pressing Serena against me. I looked over to the entrance and saw the press flocking to the car that had just pulled up,

"That's Chuck and Blair." Serena said separating herself from me. Chuck stepped out, he looked younger than he had when I had seen him last, he looked like he had before Carter. He bent down assisting Blair out of the car, she smiled as they posed for photos.

"Have you seen Sienna?" Serena said looking around for our eldest daughter.

"She was with Charlie."

"And Will and Lily?"

"With Bart and Cornelia. Wherever the Bass children are, ours are sure to be, relax." I kissed her forehead, "it's going to be okay."

* * *

**CHUCK**

"There they are." I mumbled to Blair, she looked over to see Damien and Jenny walk in.

"Good."

A few minutes later, we were joined by Georgina, Carter and Bree and Nate and Serena.

"Jack's here too." Carter said.

"Good. Just as planned."

* * *

**JACK**

"Damien Dulgard." He spun around,

"Jack Bass. What are you doing here?"

"Invitation"

"Yeah right. What do you really want?"

"I want to make a deal."

* * *

**DAMIEN**

"I'm listening."

"You want Bass Industries correct?"

"Yes."

"I can help you get it."

"How?"

"Chuck for some stupid reason trusts me, I can take him off the scent, make him think your over it, then when the time is right you swoop in and steal it right from under him."

"And what do you get."

"50% shares and 6million dollars. A year." I looked at him,

"Deal." I stuck my hand out, he shook it a cheshire grin across his face. He leaned in closely,

"I'll call you tomorrow." He walked away and vanished in the crowd.

* * *

**JACK**

I smirked as I scrolled through Damien's contacts list. I approached Chuck.

"Here you are nephew, Damien's phone." He smiled and turned to Carter.

"Go upload this onto the USB, now." Carter nodded,

"So we have his contact list, calendar and photos. Why?" I asked

"Contacts are all his gang connections, calendar all the meeting he had with he drug enterprise as well as any other illegal activities and photos are just incase he has any incriminating photos, also Blair wanted to see if Jenny and him had a sex tape for future usage." I laughed

"Well dear nephew I'm off to the bar to get drunk. I have completed my duty and don't want to be sober when Damien realizes I crossed him and stole his phone." Chuck smiled.

"Have fun."

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Good Evening" The crowd looked at me "and welcome to the Annual Bass Charity Ball, this year we are donating all profits to The Reach Foundation, which was founded by Jim Stynes in 1994 by the Irish-born Australian Rules Football player Jim Stynes. Although not a local charity, in fact it's not even in the same hemisphere" a short burst of laughter rippled throughout the room "I feel that this charity which assists young people in all aspects of their life, is a charity which is relevant in society, whether it be here or on the other side of the world." The crowd applauded, I cleared my throat. "Also tonight I would like to announce a new project of Bass Industries, could Mr Carter Baizen and Mr Nathaniel Archibald please join me up here." Carter walked up the crowd speculating as to why the two enemies were suddenly sharing the same stage.

"Carter and I have known each other for a long time, and tonight we commemorate our long association. Mr Baizen and I are pleased to announce the launch of a new Hotel, owned by both our companies." The crowd once more applauded,

"Sorry to interrupt Chuck'' Nate laughed, "but in addition to this new hotel, I am pleased to announce that The Spectator, my first newspaper, will be a joint partner in this endeavor. Becoming both a business and financial parter to Baizen Incorporated, as well as continuing it's existing partnership with Bass Industries." I smiled

"Thank-you for that Nate. So without further delay please Bid on the silent auction, donate money and join us later for the part of the night where we bid to dance with the beautiful women of our society. Enjoy." The room erupted into noise.

"Damien looks livid."

"Good. You upload everything?"

"Yes."

"Okay, give the phone to Georgina she'll get it back to him." Carter nodded and ran off.

"Showtime."

* * *

**GEORGINA**

"Put phone back in pocket. Got it." He stood there. "Good-bye" rolling my eyes I walked over to Damien.

"Hi. Damien right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Georgina Sparks." I leaned in closer to him. "I'm in room 546 of the Plaza come visit me." I smirked as I slipped the phone back into his pocket, I noticed his wallet sitting where I had out the phone, quickly I pulled it out. I turned away, "hope I see you soon"

* * *

**BREE**

"Blair are you sure she won't see through this?"

"Bree, let's face it, we aren't the best of friends, and I've never really liked you so I highly doubt that she won't believe that you want to stab me in the back."

"You don't like me?"

"Go!" She pushed me in the direction of the leggy blonde.

"Hi Jenny Dulgard right?"

"Yes."

"My Husband, Carter Baizen tells me you're trying to destroy Blair Bass."

"Her and her marriage. Why?"

"I want in."

* * *

**JENNY**

"Why?"

"Blair's had her time at the top, I think someone new should step in."

"And that would be..."

"You."

"I don't want to be queen, I just want to see Blair de-throned."

"How?"

"Chuck. She'd do anything for him, pathetic really. All I need to do is convince her that Chuck will be hurt unless she gives up Manhattan."

"But how does that destroy her reputation?"

"It's how she gives it up that does that. Bad publicity, a drunken night with another man. With pictures of course."

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**DAN**

_'I don't know how I got myself into this.'_

I walked over to Damien standing alone in the corner,

"Damien, hi. Dan, Jenny's brother."

"Oh yeah right. Hi."

"I was wondering if you could help me."

* * *

**GEORGINA**

"Look what I got."

"Georgina! His wallet was never part of the plan." I rolled my eyes,

"Chuck inside his wallet is at least five fake IDs, this could definately help us."

"Fine. But it's still wrong."

* * *

**BLAIR**

"Got it Bree?" I smirked and emerged from behind the crowd of people.

"Oh she's got it," I held up the phone "all."

"I should have known."

"Yes, yes you should have Little J."

"So what are you going to do?" She smirked at me,

"Oh Jenny please don't underestimate one's past. I happen to have evidence of you committing theft, dealing drugs, drugging an innocent girl as an act of revenge, and most of all plotting to destroy my husband." I saw a flicker of fear cross her face.

"Like I said, what are you going to do?"

"You are going to leave. For good."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll go to every boutique everywhere, every designer who would employ you or and buyers, and make sure you don't make, sell or get anything. I will tell the world about what you have done and then you won't be able to show your face anywhere, and neither will your daughter." She stared at me, I walked up to her our faces almost touching, "Your husband has tried to take my husbands company, your daughter has blackmailed an innocent boy into breaking my daughters heart, and you Little J have tried to destroy my marriage. This is a warning. If you are not out of _my _city by tomorrow, you can kiss your blessed life good-bye." I walked away, "I warned you Little J, I am still the Queen."

* * *

**DAN**

"Are you still dealing?"

"Yes, but only to those who have the ability to pay."

"I can pay right now, cash in hand. I really need a pick me up."

"Oh you do this often."

"Gives me inspiration, come on, of course I was high when I wrote 'Inside'"

"Fair enough." Damien walked off, and returned minutes later with a briefcase, "outside." I followed his out into the courtyard. Once he opened the briefcase I saw it filled with all kinds of drugs

"What do you want." I pulled out my phone, "what are you doing?"

"Comparing your stuff with what I usually get." I quickly snapped a few pictures, before pointing to the white powder.

"$200, please." As I gave him the cash and he returned the drugs Chuck stepped out.

"Well aren't I glad I invited you."

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Here's your wallet." I threw him the wallet and saw the fear flash across his face. "Damien I'm going to give you a choice. You are going to return all the money, clietns and anything else you stole from Baizen to him. Then you are going to leave his and my company alone. And leave Manhattan for good."

"What would make me do that?"

"Because we have evidence" Serena said strutting across the courtyard, Dan had vanished, leaving this to the experts.

"It's over Damien." Nate said

"This is your best option."

"Besides we don't need anymore people like you or your wife in this city." Blair said a despondent Jenny Humphrey behind her.

"We have all your contacts, some which include highly prolific Russian Mobsters, your calendar, your suppliers, your false identities, pictures of your deals and-"

"And what? I can buy the police." He smirked,

"And the name of the police dedicated to taking you down." Damien's face fell

"So what I give back Baizen's company leave yours alone and never come back to Manhattan and you won't give this to the police."

"Oh I won't. But the evidence still exists, so just remember that next time you try to steal any company whatsoever." Damien looked around, desperate.

"Deal."

"Now get out of my sight" He nodded and walked off gathering Jenny and beckoning her daughter along the way. I looked around at the four of us, "why does it always come down to the four of us in a circle facing off some villain."

"That's how the Non-Judging Breakfast Club works honey." Blair said coming over to kiss me on the cheek. "Thank-you for telling me." She whispered. I smiled. eventually I had caved in and told Blair everything in the limo over here. She looked up at me. "It's nice it's all over."

"My pleasure."

"It's nice it's all over."

"It's not all over Blair." She looked at me, "we still said some things, and we still have issues to work through." She frowned,

"I know. And I would love to work on those with you." She said smiling brightly,

"Me too." She hugged me. We were together again but to me it seemed bittersweet.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"Did they just..."

"I think that's called a takedown." Audrey mumbled

"So the only difference between our parents then and know is that they are older."

"And married." Sienna said,

"The Non-Judging Breakfast Club. I like it." Audrey rolled her eyes,

"Of course you do Simon."

"No I agree with him. Do you know what we could do?" I said stopping in front of the three of them,

"What could we do?"

"Be the _new _Non-Judging Breakfast Club."

* * *

_The Ball is over, and so seems to be the troubles in the Bass Marriage. But is my calendar correct or is the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night? And who is that boy I spy pining after Audrey and no it's not Simple Simon._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Okay so a long chapter.**

**I really enjoyed making this about the NJBC. I hope I did the takedown okay, I worked for ages on how to make the plan incorporate all the characters while also making it feasible, if I didn't then oh well sometimes gossip girl isn't feasible haha.**

**I wanted Chuck and Blair to reunite this chapter, and they have kind of, I wanted to give the sense that the problems aren't gone, but they will be. **

**It's getting close to the end. Actually there are only two chapters to go. The masquerade ball should be fun! hopefully.**


	14. Author's Note

Sorry this isn't a new update just a message from little ol' me!

Firstly, I am so so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I hate when people make excuses, so the truth is I just haven't written anything. Mostly because I've had exams, but really I was just feeling uninspired, so I'm sorry.

Luckily, I have gotten a much-needed wave of inspiration for this story so I will start writing as soon as I can unjumble the myriad of thoughts, ideas and plots that are whirling through my head. It gets a bit hectic in there sometimes!

Hopefully I will have the new chapter up by the end of the week! Again that's only a rough estimated time. Think of it as a guideline.

Secondly, I love love love all those who have reviewed and would love it even more if they could keep coming. As knowing that people are reading and enjoying my work really motivates me!

Finally, I want to thank those who've been reading, and favouriting this, it's humbling when people enjoy your work.

Okay so I will endeavour to have the next chapter up by Friday!

Moshea

:)


	15. October Twenty-Three

**Second last chapter! Yay!**

**I AM SO SORRY! It has taken me way too long to update! I will trry my hardest to get the final chapter out this week. As I am going away until January on Staurday...so hopefully I will complete this by then. **

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_Good-Morning Upper East SIders, today as I'm sure you are all aware is Constace Billard and St Judes Annual Masquerade Ball. _

_The last time anyone with the name Bass attended Chuck ended up on the roof, without his clothes. Hopefully that doesn't happen again... Have fun tonight kids._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**AUDREY**

"I'm going _alone _Sienna!" I whined falling onto the pile of dressed laying on the bed.

"It's not that bad. Hang out with Simon." I shot her a look, "okay don't. What's your problem with him now?"

"Wait I haven't told you?"

"Auds we've barely seen each other in days."

"Are you sure?"

"Audrey we haven't spoken!" I buried my head into one of the dresses,

"I slept with him again." I heard a sharp shriek and felt her jump beside my head,

"You what? Audrey this is huge!"

"No, no, no it's not. I was sad and he comforted me!"

"You call _that _comfort?"

"Oh shut up!"

"You must have gone there for a reason! Is there still like... feelings?"

"There never was any feelings." I stood up, "I have to go. See you at five." I walked out of her room, asking myself the question.

_'Was there feelings?'_

As I stepped out onto the street I ran into Alex.

"Audrey!"

"Leave me alone."

"Please Audrey, I just want to apologize."

"Apology not accepted."

"Please I'll do anything!" I looked at him, "just give me a chance." I smirked,

"Give me the name of who you're working for." He looked at me, fear on his face,

"I can't..."

"Alex."

"Talulah Dulgard."

"That Bitch."

"Wait Audrey."

"Come tonight, we can talk more then." I walked away pulling out my phone.

"Charlie? Hey, get Simon and meet me in 20 minutes at The Empire Penthouse. Don't ask questions just do it!"

* * *

**SIMON**

"Why did she want to meet us here?"

"You know as much as I do."

"Good you're here." Audrey walked in followed by Sienna.

"Hi." Sienna said sitting beside Charlie,

"Hey." He kissed her quickly and placed his arms around her.

"What are we doing here Audrey?" I asked, avoiding her eyes,

"I need your help taking down Talulah Dulgard."

"You mean the daughter of Jenny Humphrey."

"Yes."

"The one leaving New York this afternoon?"

"Wait what?"

"She and her parents are leaving, like" I looked down at my watch, "now."

"No she is not." Audrey got her phone

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Gossip Girl. If she's leaving then everyone is going to know what she did."

Moments later all four of our phones went off.

_Turns out the reason for A and A's breakup was Talulah Dulgard. Blackmailing for her mother, Little J jr. managed to get her grasp on Mr Alexander Baizen, as previously released. Blackmail is a new low for the Humphrey family._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"I'm curious," Sienna said staring at the screen, "what does this achieve?"

"She's not getting off. What she did has been released, and if she ever comes back I'm sure she'll face the consequences."

"That's insane." Charlie muttered,

"It's all I can do to feel as though I wasn't completely stupid!" She snapped, walking out.

"Audrey wait!" I jumped up after her. "Audrey, are you alright." I took her hand in mine,

"I'm fine" she wrenched her hand out of mine "leave me alone."

"I'm just concerned about you"

"You don't have to be! You are not my boyfriend! Leave me alone!" She ran off, and fighting the urge to follow her I turned back and headed for the bar.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"I'm going to go, bye babe." She kissed me quickly giving Simon a sideways glance. Once she had disappeared I approached my despondent best friend.

"Give me the bottle." I grabbed the bottle out of his hand. "You go home, get some sleep and you are to meet me at my apartment at 6.00. Go."

"But-"

"Now. And no drinking when you get home!" I called after his retreating figure.

I sat down and switched the tv on, when I heard the elevator. I looked over to see my Dad walking in.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just hanging out. Needed to get away from Audrey and her mountain of dresses." He laughed,

"So the Masquerade Ball is on tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"Right, well I wanted to talk to you about it, give you some advice."

"Dad I really don't think that I need-"

"Yes you do. I want to give you advice that my father never gave me." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay."

"Alright, so first off. Do _not_ under any circumstances _ever _follow an unknown, masked blonde in a game of hide and seek, don't leave a trail of clothes going up to the roof. Don't get drunk and then go on the ledge of a roof, don't- actually just no interactions with roofs."

"That all."

"Yes." I started to get up, "actually, don't be afraid of your feelings Charlie."

"What?"

"Trust me, I know all about being afraid, afraid of your feelings afraid of hurting those you love. Trust yourself."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

**CHUCK**

I watched my son's retreating form before turning my attention to the tv.

"Hey Uncle Jack."

"Oh god." I muttered

"Chuck Junior." I rolled my eyes at Jack's nickname for my son.

"Jack what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to say good-bye before I leave."

"Oh. Well bye."

"Oh come on now Chuckie, is that all you can say?"

"Bye Jack, thanks for your help."

"My pleasure." He turned to leave, "Chuck, you and Blair have been through alot. I may not have been the most helpful to your problems, but I do believe that you are meant to be together."

"Thanks Jack, me and Blair talked all last night."

"Yeah well go get her Chuck, we're Bass' we get what we want." He stuck out his hand, I took it smiling.

"Thanks Jack, really I mean it."

"You better. See you Chuck." He walked out, he paused and turned around softly. "One more thing,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to get all girly and emotional, but" he sighed, "your Father would be proud of you." I let out a soft laugh, "no really. You've turned into the man that your Father always wanted you to be. I mean you've got a family that loves you, you've built up his company and made it your own. Chuck you've become more than your father ever was, he'd be proud of you for that." He smiled genuinely at me for a moment, "plus you have a little bit of me in you, when does that hurt?" I laughed.

"Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure nephew, one for old times sake." We walked out, and for the first time ever I thought that maybe my father was proud of me.

* * *

**BLAIR**

I smiled when I heard the excited chatter of Audrey and her friends. I looked wistfully toward the sound, remembering my own Masquerade Ball.

"Mum?" I turned towards my daughter,

"Yes?"

"Sienna and Scarlett are here, we're going upstairs."

"Alright." She walked off, "actually Audrey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Who are you going with?"

"No one." She looked down ashamed,

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Mum, I can't go dateless."

"Why don't you go with Simon." She rolled her eyes,

"Please." I looked at her. "Mum is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I wanted to give you something." She looked at me quizzicly. I reached behind me, and held the velvet box in my hand. "This is a gift for you. Only for tonight." I could see her almost bouncing with excitement, "I hope it will go with your dress." I handed her the box, and she opened it earnestly. I saw her eyes widen, and I smiled.

"Oh my god. Mum I can't, I can't wear this."

"Yes you can." I took it from the box carefully, "something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of it's beauty." I clasped it shut and saw it rest against her delicate throat. She ran her fingers over it carefully, seeing it on her, my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Mum this is your necklace. Dad got it for you-"

"For my seventeenth birthday yes. Audrey, you are a lot like me when I was seventeen. I want to give you some advice. If someone is giving you their heart, don't return it worse off than before. Find your prince, don't wait for him to come to you, because trust me, no fairytale is perfect."

* * *

**AUDREY**

I felt like I was going to cry, my mother had just given me her necklace. Her Erikson Beamen necklace, and know she was not so subtly telling me to be with Simon.

"Audrey, I spent eight years denying how I felt for your father."

"But you went out."

"Yes but before that we played games with each other for two years, and then, then we hurt each other. We hurt each other a lot Audrey. Don't turn into me, realize now that love doesn't make you weak. Love makes you strong, stronger than ever." She kissed me on the cheek softly, "I want you to be happy sweetheart."

"Thanks Mum." I walked up the stairs my fingers tracing the necklace.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

I was pissed. Audrey had taken the car and I was stuck walking along the streets of the Upper East Side. I was on my way to Simon's I had to avoid the screaming, giggling girls for as long as I could. I was surprised when Dylan Humphrey got off the bus, 5 minutes away from Simon's house.

"Humphrey. What are you doing here?"

"Simon invited me."

"oh." I began to walk, "well aren't you coming?"

"You don't mind being seen with me?"

"If my father can stand you working for him, I can walk with you for five minutes." He smiled and walked up next to me. "So you're going with Scarlett Baizen yeah?"

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence for a moment, "I'm really sorry about what happened to your sister."

"Um thanks."

"So you and Sienna okay?"

"Yes." Another silence fell.

"Look I know this is weird and uncomfortable especially considering our parents past but, maybe we could find a way to _not _repeat it." Was he asking to be friends?

"You know, you're not actually that bad. I mean sure you're from Brooklyn but you're nice enough, so yes I think we can find a way to not repeat the past."

"Okay then."

"Okay then."

* * *

**SIENNA**

"What the hell is that on your neck!" I heard Scarlett exclaim,

"Oh just a necklace my mum gave me" I looked over at her,

"Is that the Erikson Beamen one?" She nodded excitedly. "Oh my god! I wish my Mum would give me something like that!" She laughed.

"Come on it's already five thirty, we have to get ready. Charlie's picking us up at seven."

"And Simon." I said, winking at her. She glared.

"Go do your hair."

* * *

**DAN**

I was walking to my publishers my new manuscript tucked gently in my bag.

"Dan!" I stopped at the voice,

_'No...'_

"Dan hi."

"Chuck." I said warily, "how are you?"

"Oh please Humphrey don't even try and pretend that your not wondering why the hell I am talking to you." And there was the real Chuck Bass.

"Alright what do you want." He took an envelop from his pocket,

"I realized that you paid Damien with your own money, and since you didn't get it back and it was quite a bit of money... Well here." He gave it to me.

"You're giving me money...right well thanks. Good bye." I turned around,

"Wait Humphrey." I heard him sigh. "I also wanted to give you an..." He gulped as though hating the words which were going to come from his mouth, "apology. You were right I stole Blair from you, me of all people are aware how that feels, you didn't steal her from me. She wasn't mine when you two got together. It was wrong what I did, I should have said something _before_ your wedding." He laughed slightly, "I really just wanted to apologize. I know it probably won't make a difference, but we were friends once right?" I stood there, shocked. "Right well bye."

"Chuck wait." He turned around, I shook my head, finally voicing what I always knew to be true, "I should have known that you two would get back 're Chuck and Blair." I looked down and opened my bag. "Here it's my next book, you can have it." I smiled slightly knowing that this was a my way of saying 'I'm sorry too.'

"Humphrey what?"

"Just read it."

* * *

**CHUCK**

As I got back in the limo I finally looked at the heavy manuscript Humphrey had forced into my hand. I looked at the title and realization coursed through me,

_Three Words, Eight Letters... By Daniel Humphrey_

I opened it hurriedly and read his introduction,

_'Many years ago I wrote 'Inside', this novel was based on the Upper East Side, but the characters never got the story they deserved, but now I write that story. Clair Carlyle and Charlie Trout's epic love will finally be told, and it gives me no greater pleasure than to write it myself.' _

I smiled and turned to the first page.

_'Their Love was complicated and all consuming, and it began the night she broke up with Derek...'_

* * *

**SIMON**

"I really am dreading this."

"Simon come on it'll be fun."

"As long as I have a flask it will be."

"It will not be that bad!" Dylan laughed. I ignored him taking my flask from my drawer and putting it to my lips.

"Damn empty. I'll be back in a minute." Charlie stopped me taking the flask from my hand.

"I'll take that."

"You really want to see me suffer don't you." He smiled crookedly at me,

"Only a little." he smirked again pulling his own from his pocket, "You could get caught." thankful I took it from him taking a much needed gulp. "and that's it for tonight." he exclaimed snatching out of my hand,

"But..." he walked off and I knew that was the end of the discussion.

"I'm pretty sure we have to leave soon." Dylan said from the corner.

"Oh yeah. I'll go make sure the limos ready?" I walked out, on a mission for an Antoher flask.

* * *

**CHUCK**

It was almost 6.45 when Simon got back, smelling like scotch. I rolled my eyes,

"I swear man you're a disaster waiting to happen."

"Why thank-you." he smiled. He wasn't quite drunk, just at the stage where he wouldn't mind seeing Audrey.

"Come on." I pulled him out of the room gesturing Dylan to follow.

"No champagne in the limo for you." I admonished casually placing my arm around his shoulder. He laughed

"Right mum."

* * *

**AUDREY**

It was 7.15 by the time the limo pulled up,

"You're late" I growled as Charlie emerged from the limo. He shrugged,

"Come on get in." I huffed and charged in the limo, Simon and Dylan were sitting there talking, "hi." I mumbled looking down at my massive skirts. Just as Simon was about to say something I heard a girlish exclamation of joy pierce through the tense silence. "oh god..."

* * *

**CHARLIE**

The look on her face alone was worth the pain I had gone through to get this,

"Do you like it?" I smirked, she looked at me wide eyed.

"Are you kidding? It's vintage Bulgari! This must have cost-" I silenced here quickly with a kiss.

"Doesn't matter what it cost." giggling she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me again,

"I love it." she whispered against my lips.

"Can we go please." Audrey had stuck her head out the door and was fuming.

"Sure thing sis." We climbed in the limo and sat down opposite Audrey and Simon who had, not coincidentally, ended up sitting together, I smiled and wrapped Sienna in my arms. "To the ball!"

* * *

**CHUCK**

I was sitting at the bar alone when I felt someone behind me,

"You know Nathaniel you're not the best at the whole sneaking up thing." he sat beside me,

"How are you Chuck?"

"Living."

"You and Blair..."

"Better."

"Does that mean you'll be going home?"

"I don't know." An uncomfortable silence settled over us.

"Do you ever think, 'how did I get here?', to this point in my life?"

"All the time."

"I sent my eldest daughter off to the masquerade ball tonight, with your son." I smiled, "you're lucky he's nothing like you when you were his age. Otherwise I may have to kill him."

"I'd help." I muttered.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"What?"

"Being a kid. Chuck Bass, billionaire playboy."

"Sometimes I miss how simple it was, and the scarf." He laughed, "I'd smooth talk a girl, be all 'I'm Chuck Bass', sleep with her and that would be the end. But really in don't think I would trade what I have now for that."

"Then go home and be with her." realization struck me,

"Nathaniel did you know what you were going to say the whole time?"

"Chuck don't be ridiculous." he smiled,

"I have to go. Victrola, tonight!"

"But..."

"Just be there!" I walked out, and informing Arthur of our destination impatiently sat in the back. As we were about to stop I saw a familiar figure walking towards the limo. I wound down the window smirking.

"Need a ride?"

* * *

**BLAIR**

I stopped.

"Not from you."

"I'd _love _to give you a ride." I smiled

"I'm sure you would." I continued walking, before I felt a pair of strong arms grab my waist.

"I'm not letting you leave ever again." he growled into my ear, pulling me around roughly his lips connected with mine. Sighing I sunk into his arms. "Come on where going."

"Where?"

"Just trust me." he whispered kissing me again,

"I'll always trust you." I said back as he led me into the limo, _our _limo.

"I love you Blair Bass" he mumbled kissing my neck softly

"I love you too Chuck Bass." I mummered lost in the feeling of his lips puckering my skin. "I love you so much." I my eyes darted trying to find him, I couldn't, instead I saw the lights of the Upper East Side dwindling. "Where are we going?" I mumbled again my hand grabbing his hair as he made his way across my collarbone,

"To escape." And instantly I understood.

_I'm glad that our resident royalty have worked out their issues. But I have a feeling that the night has only just begun! _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

_Yay! Chuck and Blair together again! Reviews are appreciated!_


	16. October Twenty-Four

**omg I cannot believe how long it took me to get this out! **

**I'm sort of a perfectionist, but I decided that I had been too long, so I'm not 100% happy with all of this.  
Hopefully people still want to read this! haha! I may take a break from GG fan fiction for a while and focus on some original stuff or write for some other fandom, I'm not sure. Mainly with this chapter I wanted to give closure and as usual I focus on the Basses so it may seem that the ending for some other characters in just a side thought, which it actually kind is...**

**Anyways please enjoy, and review!  
xxx**

* * *

_Hello Upper East Siders! The ball is about to begin! See you at midnight, when you all realize the mistakes you have made once the masks come off._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"So what are we meant to do now?" Simon asked me, watching Audrey as she walked over to the other side of the room.

"Not lust after my sister?

"Right, sorry." He looked away awkwardly, as Sienna glided over her dress flowing gracefully behind her.

"Charlie..." She pleaded fluttering her eyelids, "dance with me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine... See you later man." Simon nodded and resumed staring at Audrey."

"Poor Simon." Sienna said as we began to waltz.

"What?"

"I mean he really like Audrey and she's too stubborn to see that she likes him too."

"Wait! Audrey likes him too!"

"Duh! You don't loose your virginity to someone you don't care about."

"Thanks." I laughed,

"Oh wait! I didn't mean you!" She covered lamely,

"I know." I looked over to check on Audrey, she was walking over to a guy, who had just entered the room. "Whose that?" Sienna looked over

"Alexander I assume."

"What?"

"Oh yeah she invited him." Blind rage filled me, I broke away from Sienna.

"Charlie wait!" I stormed over to Alexander logic and reasoning vanished from my mind.

* * *

**ALEXANDER**

I didn't see Charlie Bass charging for me until he had already grabbed my shirt front.

"You son of a bitch." he seethed pinning me too a wall, "how dare you, use my sister like you did! Making her a victim of some sick little ploy of yours! I could kill you, stay away from her!"

"Charlie stop!" Audrey called from behind,

"Look Charlie.."

"Charles. Only my friends can call me Charlie."

"Fine. Look Charles, I'm sorry I did what I did, I was being blackmailed." He let go of me,

"I don't care." he menaced walking away,

"I'm as much of a victim as Audrey." he stopped clenched his fists and punched me square in the jaw.

* * *

**AUDREY**

Charlies punch sent Alex sprawling on the floor. I ran to Alex.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled at Charlie, hatred was etched on his face.

"Audrey-" Alex began,

"No, Alex you don't have to explain anything. You." I snapped with a pointed look at Charlie, "didn't do anything."

"The hell he didn't!"

"Shut-up Charlie! Just go away!" he stalked off, his fury emanating off him. "You alright?", I bent down to Alex, helping him up.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry about that. Charlie's and idiot."

"No he's not."

"What? Of course he is! He attacked you! With no cause."

"Oh he had cause,"

"What?"

"He hit me because of what I did to you." The guilt for yelling at Charlie hit me,

"He did that for me?"

"Uh yeah."

"Because you..."

"Yeah. Look Audrey I'm really really sorry about everything that I did. I want to be with you more than anything."

"I think I want to be with you too Alex." I kissed him softly, holding back the tears which I had no reason to shed.

* * *

**SIENNA**

"Audrey!" I rushed up to Audrey, "where's Charlie?" She looked down,

"I have no idea."

"He went to talk to Alex and then he disappeared!"

"Yeah... I yelled at him."

"What!"

"He hit Alex!" She defended,

"And so he should!" Audrey looked down again, "where is Alex?"

"Getting us drinks."  
"Why?"

"Because we're back together." My stomach plummeted in disappointment,

"What? He tried to bring down your family! He used you to make your father weak!"

"Only because he was being blackmailed! And you do not get to lecture me on relationships, miss I slept with a teacher and my best friends brother!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" I took a deep breath, "I just think that there is a better guy out there."

"Like who? Simon? Please. He's barely a man, pining after me like some lovesick puppy." I gasped and looked directly behind Audrey, to Simon's rigid body.

* * *

**AUDREY**

As soon as I saw Sienna's expression I turned around. There stood Simon, his body rigid and his face seemed to be hiding, badly, his broken heart.

"Simon I-"

"Forget it Audrey. It's fine." He shrugged and walked away taking a deep swig from his flask as he did.

"Good job Auds." Sienna said, "not only do you manage to alienate your brother for protecting you but now you break poor Simons heart as well. He's never been anything but nice to you. All for some boy who tricked you into a relationship."

"Sienna-" She began walking away

"Come find me when you come to your senses." She disappeared into the crowd and her words sunk in. '_I have managed to ruin two of the most important relationship in my life in a matter of minutes, all for some guy who used me. I am an idiot.'_

"Audrey, you okay?" I looked up at him.

"No I'm not. I can't do this Alex, I thought I could forget what happened, but I can't."

"I'll make it up to you." He insisted holding my hands, "I know we're meant to be together,"

"That's what my mother thought."  
"What?"

"She thought she was meant to be with this totally perfect guy, numerous perfect guys, but she always found herself in the arms of the guy who was totally wrong for her, but right. You know?"

"Ummm...no."

"I mean, I'm not meant to be with you, you're the perfect guy, I'm meant to be with the guys whose wrong for me in all the right ways." I kissed him softly on the cheek, "I'm sorry." I walked away, determined to fix the relationships I had broken.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

I was staring out at the city, the night air slowly cooling my temper. Soon I would have to go back down, but right now I wanted to stare out at New York and enjoy the busy peace I felt.

"So I see you inherited Dad's thing for rooftops?"

"Audrey, what a pleasant surprise."

"Sienna's looking for you."

"I'm sure she'll find me."

"You're not going to break her heart are you Charlie?" she teased removing her heels and stepping up onto the top of the roof.

"No. Will you get down from there." I said annoyed,

"Why?"

"You'll fall."

"Never!" She called, soon she began singing at the top of her voice. "I'M IN A NEW YORK STATE OF MIND!"

"Audrey!" I barked, "come down."

"No. Come up Charlie,"

"Why so our parents can lose two children?"  
"Don't be so scared." She teased still singing off key,

"Why are you here?"

"Come up and I'll tell you." grunting in annoyance I stood next to her, "I'm here to apologise."

"For..."

"For yelling at you when you were just protecting me. Like you always have"

"Go on."

"Charles!" She admonished whacking me playfully,

"Hey!" I laughed, "I could lose my balance." She laughed with me, and grabbed my arm. "You fall, you're taking me with you."

"Then I'll never fall."

"Good." She snuggled into my shoulder, "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too Auds." I put my arm around her shoulders and we stood there, staring out at the empire our parents had built, and what he one day hoped to carry on.

* * *

**SIENNA**

I was searching almost frantically for Charlie he had been missing for almost two hours, and worry was beginning to consume me.

"Sienna!" I turned to see Audrey walking towards me,

"Auds look I need to find-"

"Charlie, I know, and I know where he is."

"Where."

"I'll tell you as soon as we talk."

"Audrey..."

"He's fine."

"Fine." She pulled me over to a couch,

"All of you move now." She demanded to the group sitting there,

"Who the hell are you?" A girl in an offensive pink snapped, Audrey removed her mask delicately,

"Audrey Bass. Now move." The group almost ran away, "I forget how fun that is." she laughed sitting down, she raised her eyebrow, a motion for me to sit. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I shouldn't have spoken to Charlie like that, and I definitely should not have said that about Simon."

"You think."

"Alright! I know I've been mean to him, but I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Him. How I feel about him, how he feels about me. It's just that, he's not right for me, but that's what makes him right for me. You know? He makes me different, and sometimes that scares me."

"Sometimes Auds, being with the person you least expect is the best thing that can happen to you. I mean look at our parents! Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf! Nate Archibald and Serena Van Der Woodsen! Nothing about our lives and how we feel are normal, but that's what makes it worth it. Fighting for something."

"I mean, your parents fought hard for each other. And just when everyone, even them, thought they had given up they pulled through. They embraced their feelings, their destinies. They embraced the things in life that didn't seem right from the outside, but where once you looked closer."

"Are you sure you're a blonde?" Audrey laughed, "thanks." she hugged me quickly, "Charlie is on the roof." We stood up and she began walking away,

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm embracing what's right." I smiled

"Good."

* * *

**DYLAN**

"So we've officially been abandoned by the group we came with." Scarlett laughed holding onto my arm,

"It seems so."

"Great!" She pulled me down to her lips,

"I love it when you do that." I mumbled against her,

"Come on."

"Scarlett where-" She cut me off with another kiss, before swiping a bottle of champagne and pulling me out the door.

"We're going to have our own party."

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Nathaniel how nice of you to join us."

"Chuck what are we doing here?"

"We are celebrating." I said as I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him into the empty club.

"What?"

"Life." Blair laughed popping a bottle of champagne all over Serena.

"Life." Nate repeated,

"Nathaniel, as a group we have lived through a lot,

"Eating Disorders."

"Wars"

"Brunches"

"Weddings." the girls giggled drinking the champagne

"And a whole lot of parental related issues. And you managed to survive it. So drink up and enjoy!" I forced a drink in his hand, and gulped down my own.

* * *

**SIENNA**

"Charlie!" I called when I spotted him sitting patiently on the roof's ledge. "What are you doing up here?"

"It seems I've inherited his thing for rooftops. I can see why he likes them"

"it's a beautiful view." I said sitting down next to him.

"Take off your shoes you don't want them falling off the edge." he kissed my shoulder, I turned my head to him.

"Charlie, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Charlie." I said pushing his face to my level. I stared in his chocolate orbs and smiled. "what's wrong?" He said nothing, instead he kissed me, I pulled him closer and felt him deepen the kiss, I pulled him closer and felt him lose his balance. We broke apart a smirk on his face.

"I'd like to live past tonight." I went to smack him but he caught my arms and kissed the inside of my wrist, peppering kisses up my arm and my shoulder. I caught his mouth and kissed him tenderly, he pulled back.

"Don't do that." I sighed,

"Do what?"

"Pull away."

"I'm not."

"Charlie, you are. And I want to know why." He paused for a moment before breathing deeply,

"Because I love you, and I'm afraid."

* * *

**SIENNA**

"What."

"I love you."

"Why are you afraid?"

"Family trait?" he laughed humourlessly. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm never going anywhere," He looked at me, "never." I kissed him softly.

"You promise."

"Cross my heart." He kissed me again,

"I love you too, by the way."

"Thank god" he mumbled kissing me again.

* * *

**SIMON**

There was a crushing in my chest that I was unable to identify. It was agonizing and numbing all at once. My mind was buzzing from the alcohol, and I felt like pounding my head against a brick wall.

"Simon?"

"Audrey, what the hell are you doing out here? Because your boyfriend certainly isn't." I spat,

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why? You don't care. You've never cared."

* * *

**AUDREY**

Simon took me by surprise, never had he spoken like this to me, and although in a lot of cases I didn't care, this hurt.

"I'm really sorry Simon."

"Save it."

"Simon-"

"Audrey, stop. You don't have to apologise alright, we can continue to avoid each other and ever have to speak again."

"But that's not what I want."

"What do you want then Audrey?"

"I don't know."

"Well then go figure it out."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know!" I shouted grabbing him, "all I know is that when I'm with you, I feel right."

"What?" Simon stared at me,

"I feel like this is where I'm meant to be. And when I was _with_ you, nothing had felt more right than at that moment."

"But instead you chose a dick who used you to get to your family. Yeah I see how that works."

"I know I've been stupid, but I'm asking. No I'm begging just give me a chance to figure out what I want."

"And what use me as a lab rat, that once you've decided you can throw away."

"No-"

"You want to figure out what you want, let this help you!" And then he kissed me.

* * *

**SIMON**

I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, all I knew was that I was kissing Audrey, and she'd probably hate me after for it. I broke off panting heavily, Audrey was standing there shocked.

"Audrey, I-" but she cut me off by kissing me with more ferocity than she ever had. "What are you-" She cut me off again." I let myself begin to trace her body, in the darkness I couldn't see her, but I could feel her. I had memorised her body, her expressions everything about her. She broke apart quickly her breath coming in uneven gasps,

"I don't know why I did that."

"Neither do I." I said my temper fading. I saw her smile slightly,

"I liked it though." I burst out laughing, she looked at me as though I ad grown another head,

"I'm sorry.. I..." I tried to say through peals of unwarranted and unstoppable laughter.

"What's so funny?" She demanded,

"You...liked it!" I exploded fresh laughter emerging, "I mean who says that?"

"I guess that was a pretty stupid thing to say." She giggled, soon joining me in my hysterical laughter.

"Yeah." Slowly the laughter faded and the seriousness of the moment descended upon us.

"Simon."  
"Yes Audrey."  
"I know what I want."

"What do you want Audrey?" She inched herself closer to me her lips millimetres away from mine,

"This."

"What?"  
"This, you. I want you." "I never should have turned you away. What we have is right. I have always wanted you, I just couldn't admit it" I bent my head down and kissed her hungrily,

"At least now you have." I smiled when we broke apart,

"Do you think we could...um...go?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled shyly,

"In a limo?" I laughed,

"Of course, where should we go?"

"Nowhere, we just drive." I raised my eyebrow and she kissed me again.

"Are you sure?"

"Always."

* * *

**CHARLIE**

"Where are you two going?" I called after Simon and Audrey,

"Home." Audrey said lamely, her voice cracking.

"Home." Sienna repeated lamely, "not yet." She pulled out a bottle of champagne and I produced four glasses,

"First, sis we're having a drink." I said smirking.

* * *

**AUDREY**

"Fine, but a quick one." I walked away, but Simon caught me and too my hand in his, I blushed but Charlie and Sienna gave each other a knowing look.

"What are we drinking too?" Simon asked

"Us."

"Why?" I asked confused,

"Because Auds, we deserve a drink." Charlie opened the door to the roof. "Here." He poured the champagne and smiled, "I propose a toast, to us! Us four, and the hope that one day we will still be us, nothing will change, and that we become people like our parents. Respected, revered and most of all happy." He raised his glass, I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah I'll toast to that" Clashing our glasses together we drowned our drinks and poured another.

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Chuck, what is it with you and this roof?"

"No idea, though it's not just this roof. It's every roof. As I recall you don't mind my obsession with roofs."

"Only when I'm on them with you." She slid her hand through mine, not satisfied with the gesture I pulled her closer to me, binding our bodies together.

"I've come to a conclusion." She arched her eyebrows

"Oh?"  
"I don't care if I get old, or look old or whatever. AS long as I have you in my arms I couldn't care less about how I look or my age, because with you Blair, I am always that seventeen year old who somehow caught the Queen of the Upper East Side." She smiled, and I kissed her softly,

"Break it up!" Serena laughed from behind us,

"Yeah man, there are other people around."

"You invited them up here?" I playfully scorned Blair.  
"Yes darling, only so we could toast."

"Haven't we toasted enough?" I almost groaned, I was running out of things to toast,

"Yes, but I haven't made a toast." Serena laughed revealing another bottle of champagne.

* * *

**SERENA**

I poured out the four glasses of Champagne and smiled at my closest friends,

"Okay, so I really just wanted to say, I love you all. We have been through so much, and although in many cases it seemed like we wouldn't survive we did. And I think that's a testament to how much we care about one another. 25 years ago, I came back from boarding school, and since then nothing has been easy. But I wouldn't have had it any other way, together we have defeated our demons, saved each other and fallen in love, some of us with the most unexpected people." I pointed a glance and Blair and Chuck, "I expected nothing about my future that has happened, but I wouldn't have had it any other way." I raised my glass, "To the Non-Judging Breakfast Club."

* * *

**BLAIR**

"To the Non-Judging Breakfast Club" We all repeated Chuck kissing my temple and Nate snaking his arm around Serena's waist. We stayed on the roof, laughing, talking and we found ourselves transforming into the teenage group who defied all the odds and stuck together.

* * *

_It seems that Cinderella got her happy ending. The Upper-East Side is an enigmatic place. The streets change, the building changes, people come and go, but one thing remains the same. The relationships that seem to last a lifetime. It doesn't matter if they're negative or positive, amicable or hateful, you will meet people that will stay with you forever, and you yourself will become a part of the City itself. The Upper-East side doesn't make you, You make the Upper east side._

_But who am I? I am the part of the city which you need, the secrets, the scandal. And the secret to that is one you'll never know._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

_YAYYY DONE!_


End file.
